


Cost of Love

by JeanFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dogs, F/M, Government Agencies, Grief/Mourning, Romance, fun dating ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irma Regina Santiago and Ira Reginald Smith.  What does a manager of a bird supply store and an employee of the most dreaded government agency have in common?   Grandma Dora thinks it’s just the makings of Irma’s 'happily ever after'.  The only problem is that Reggie has to let go of a past love and be willing to try again. Irma has to be willing to take a risk at all. Fear has taken over both of their lives.  They say they are Christians, but will they really let God move in their lives? Maybe it will take a little puppy love:  Meet Capone.</p><p> </p><p>*All of the people I have ever interacted with who work for the IRS have always been kind, professional, and even a bit of humor.  So this is written for them, doing their jobs the most professional way possible and always respectful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Render unto Caesar what is Caesar's and unto God what is God's.' Matthew 20: 21

Chapter 1  
    Rolling down the street in his Jeep Liberty with regular traffic, he sighs.  To anyone else on the street he looks like just any other office guy on his way to work.  In a way, he is just that.  Except for the brief case laying beside him.  The briefcase is labeled with  I R S .  It is, but isn’t what you think.  Inside it contains a birthday card from his parents.  His mother hand drew the picture and inscription:  
   _**“To the best deduction I ever had.”**_  
    “Always the comedian, Mom,”  he shakes his head.  
  
    Another twenty minutes on the bumper to bumper traffic filled highway.  Then a short trip down Roosevelt Street in Riverside.  He can’t help but smile when he comes to this area.  It reminds him of his visits to his grandparents home in Riverside and the old 1940’s post WWII built homes.  
    He takes another sigh and laughs to himself as he has to make a U-turn.  Too busy checking out the landscape that he completely forgot to look for house numbers.  Then he finds it and pulls up in front of the right address.  Shutting off the engine, he looks down at the rectangular face of his watch.    
    A nice watch, not too expensive.  The engraving on the back is more valuable to his heart than the whole watch.  A gift from his funny, funny parents upon college graduation. It has served him well all these years.  Here he is about thirty two years old.  Attractive, but single.  No, today he is thirty three, he reminds himself.    
      And he better hurry with this appointment because his desk at work has file folders screaming his name.  
    Down at the watch again, 9:30.  Right on time.  He steps out of the car and slips on his suit jacket.  Thank goodness, it is a beautiful spring day today.  Some Aprils in Riverside can already be 90 degrees by sunrise.  Luckily, not today.  He grabs his briefcase and walks up to the front door.  
  
    The front is decorated with plaster humming birds on the walls.  With a cleansing breath, he rings the door bell and looks at the front windows.  There are humming bird feeders in front of every single one.  Above the door bell, is an enamel sign decorated with more humming birds:  
    “When in doubt, hum.”  He has to smile at that one.  
    A moment later, a lady in her thirties opens the door.  She has long black hair pulled back in a thick braid.  She is wearing a sundress with wide straps and a tea length skirt.  Her beautiful green eyes behind her thin black framed glasses look at him curiously.  “Hello?”  
    And then he realizes, he’s been staring and completely for got why he is here.  “Ahhhh,” he fumbles in his inside jacket pocket for his government ID.    
    She smiles at his fumble, “Are you Mr. Smith?”  
    He smiles back and shows her his ID, “Yes I am.  Are you Mrs. Dora Estrada?”  He looks a little confused trying to recall who he was here to see again. It’s not like him to get flustered by a pretty face.  
    She laughs, opening the door wider. “No, I’m her granddaughter, Irma.  Please come in.”    
     He steps into the house and main room.  Yep, reminds him of his grandparents home complete with that old-wood smell too!        
      He tries to stay focused on his assignment, but his heart is very peaceful and happy at those  childhood memories.  And Lord, this woman is beautiful and funny too boot.  To be here with her grandmother, she is so sweet.  He’s about to smack himself in the head to get it rebooted.  Instead he follows Irma through the clean and tidy living room, and then through the kitchen to a back door.  
    “I hope you don’t mind, but Grandma loves this time of day with the humming birds outside.”  
    He smiles, “That’s fine. The weather is nice this time of year, too.”  
  
    Irma is hiding her nervousness with an IRS agent following her through her grandma’s home.  Not just a house, but a home.  She knows how ruthless these agents can be and she knows good and well, you don’t screw with the IRS.   They are worse than the Devil himself, so many people have told her. They will jack up your life for years tangle in mile of red tape and paper work and many people have lost so much due to simple drawn out error issues.  
    But on the other hand, she can’t help noticing how he smiles genuinely.  It isn’t like the movies of the evil G-man with the twisted mustache. He seemed so sweet and so knocked off guard almost nervous like her.    
      Mr. Smith?  Like the Jimmy Stewart’s character?  She loves that movie.  You know, this guy almost looks a little like Jimmy Stewart.  The light blond hair, the lean frame, the bright amber eyes and she did like his choice in gold wire framed glasses.  
  
    Come on Irma, get your head together!  This guy could screw up Grandma’s life.  There’s no way you can save her!  Be ready to do whatever it takes to save Grandma’s home!    
         She opens the back kitchen door, and holds it open for Mr. Smith. He steps outside to a screened in porch that looks over the large back yard.    
      “Wow!’ escapes his lips in amazement.  The back yard is paradise.  There are humming birds of so many colors all over the place.  There are large honeysuckle, hibiscus, bottle brush, hemlock and so much more all over the place.  He could swear he is in the tropics, not simple Riverside, California.  He just stares at the God given beauty around him.  The humming birds darting all over the place capture his attention.  
    Irma looks at her grandmother.  Grandma is smiling at the “government agent” who is enraptured by her garden of paradise.  He looks like he has been transported to another world.  
    Irma touches his arm lightly, “Mr. Smith?”  
    He blinks to break the spell and looks at her, “Oh, yeah, right.  Shoot, I may screw this up just so I can to come back to your paradise.”  
    Grandma looks worried, until he gives her his charming grin.  Irma smiles to him trying to make this not so intimidating.  Gosh he‘s got that cute innocence to him. “I’ll get the lemonade,” she steps back into the kitchen.  
    He opens his brief case and sinks down into the wicker patio chair next to Grandma. He turns on his lap top and pulls out the file folder of original documents.  “Lets see what we have here.”  
    Grandma lays a hand on his arm, “I really appreciate you making a house call.  Especially on Tax Day.  I know it is a hassle.”  
    He tells her softly with a glint in his eye, “If I knew I was coming to a humming bird sanctuary, I would have been here sooner.”  
    She settles back and sighs.  “Not too much sooner, not all the flowers were in bloom yet.”  They both laugh softly.  
  
    Irma comes back with the lemonade and a file under her arm.  She sets the tray down on a separate table and pours three glasses.  She sets the file between grandma and where she is going to sit and hands out the glasses.  
    He smiles at them both, “I have to admit, I’m not used to a warm reception. So this is very relaxing for me, too.  Thank you.”  
  
    Then he jumps in asking them some questions about why he‘s here in the first place.  They all look through the files from both of their notes.  He makes notes on his lap top.  They figure out where some information has been entered on the wrong line.  Then there was a book keeper in Atlanta who had reversed an employee’s SS#, so it looked like Grandma Estrada‘s.  Then this one line got calculated wrong.  Irma blushes.  Lastly, there were the stocks that Grandpa didn’t tell Grandma about and were cashed in to pay for his funeral to pay off the second mortgage, with Aunt Mora’s misguided help.  
    So he makes notes and tells them, “This is all fixable.  There will just be some forms to fill out and for you to sign and possibly some penalties, but it shouldn‘t be too bad.  I can have them out this week.  There will taxes to be paid on the stocks cashed in.  Once those are paid, we can release the lien on the property.  With the extension we file today, this should all be cleared up in a matter of a couple weeks.  So, just sign the extension today,” he slides the paper across the glass top table to Grandma, “and I‘ll get started on this right away.”  
    Grandma sighs and signs.  Irma just sighs. ”So how long will it take to get his all cleared up?”  
    He smiles and holds up his empty glass, “With another glass of lemonade I can get this started today.  You should get proof that it was started by the end of this week.  Full clearance by six to eight weeks.”  
    Irma smirks as she refills his glass, “Is this considered bribing an government agent?”  
    He laughs, “No, it’s liquid assets.”  Every one enjoys a good laugh.  
    In less than thirty minutes the paper work is done and he shuts down the lap top and closes up the brief case.  He sets it on the floor beside Grandma.  
    “Isn’t that a little risky running around with a brief case that announces you are with the IRS?”  
    He blushes nervously adjusting his glasses, “Actually, it’s my monogram.”  
    Irma laughs. “No way.  You‘re kidding!”  
    He shakes his head giving a small smile. “No, see…. My parents are comedians.  I don’t normally tell people this, but you have been so kind to me.  My parents wanted to name me after my grandfathers, but they couldn’t decide on the order.  So when I unexpectantly arrived on tax day, they figured it out.  Ira Reginald Smith.  Needless to say, I go by Reggie.”  
    Grandma gently pinches his cheek just like his grandma used to, “You poor baby.”  
    He smiles softly and giving a light snort.  Gosh he misses his grandma.  
    Irma leans in, “So, how did you end up with the IRS?”  
    His smiles changes to one that even lights up his eyes. It’s a good memory and he wouldn‘t mind sharing it with them.  For the first time in a very long, long time, he’s found a stranger he’d like to get to know some more about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Yes, I know this may not be how actual IRS agents work in the field, so I took a little creative license here.

Chapter 2  
    Reggie thinks fondly back on his introduction to the accounting world.  But what is he going to tell these two civilians he barely knows?  He has to find an in-between.  
    “Well, I was a book keeper for a small accounting firm, trying to clean up a mess the fired book keeper left.  I was blessed enough to work with a nice IRS agent who was helping me untangle the mess.  At the end, the Agent told me he was retiring.  I asked him how he became an agent.  He told me and I applied the next day, never actually expecting I would be hired.  Yes, I got plenty of ribbing during the training about my initials.”  
     He takes a drink of the lemonade and gives a soft shrug.  “I love the department I‘m in right now. I’m helping people with mistakes.  And those that try to pull shanagans,” he smirks with a shake of his finger, “I get to turn them over to the prosecuting agents.”  
    Grandma looks intrigued, “Do you have many of those?”  
    “Nah!  Most of mine are marshmallow cases. Little gray haired ladies in wheel chairs getting swindled by their stunning gorgeous granddaughters.”    
     With an instant grimace, he quickly dives back into his lemonade. How could he make such a slip of remarking on Irma’s looks.  Yes she is pretty and very nice, but it’s not like him to slip up with an inappropriate statement like that!  
    Irma looks shocked.  But she is asking herself if she’s more shocked by his comment about her looks or her relationship with grandma? Does he really think she swindled Grandma!!  
    Grandma sees the joke and his sheepish blush then laughs heartily.  When Irma hears the laugh and his reaction to Grandma laughing, she too starts laughing at his little joke.  He emerges quite red faced from his drink, but smiling none the less.  
  
    Grandma touches his arm, but turns to Irma, “Dearie, get the sandwiches.  Please, Agent Smith, stay for lunch.”  
    “I really wish I could, but, I think I could give you better hospitality by getting this filed and on it’s way today.”  He stands up to leave no doubt -to himself and to them!- that he is leaving.  
    Grandma tugs his hand and he knows that grandmotherly ordered-look.  He leans down so she can whisper in his ear, “When this is cleared, are you free to date my granddaughter?”  She flips his hand over to show him that she notices there is no wedding ring on his hand.    
    He stands up straight, but with a light shake of his head to the shyster. “You should have done the taxes, not Irma.  You are one sharp lady.  I don’t know what to say.”  
    She gives him the _duh look_ , “Say yes?”  
    He smiles giving her hand a squeeze instead. “I’ll think about it, but no promises.”  Grandma pats his hand in acceptance to his honestly.    
          Irma is the one to blush this time as she shows him to the front door. “Thank you, Mr. Smith.  I was terrified we would loose Grandma’s home,” she tells him softly.  Then looks up to him with a very soft and tender look.  She’s afraid to look straight into his eyes.  Afraid he will think she was hitting him up.  Even though… well she wouldn’t mind seeing him again, that is true.  
    He shakes her hand tenderly in parting. “I’m glad I could be of help.  She is very sweet.”  He carefully doesn’t give Irma a compliment.  Even though he would really like to tell her, how pleased he is to meet a young woman tenderly devoted to her grandma and tenacious enough to bug the IRS to the point of dragging an agent to her home.  
    She lets his hand slip from her grasp.  He steps down from the house.  Halfway back to his Jeep, he turns back and smiles.  She blushes and smiles back.  The silent body language says clearly, _“Yeah, I want to see you again, too.”_   They can’t help but laugh inwardly.    She watches him open his Jeep on the driver’s side.    
        He lays his briefcase on the seat.  He doesn’t toss it.  But he does pull off his jacket and carefully lay it across the back of the passenger seat.  He slips in and puts on his seat belt.  He waves to her and pulls away.  She even notices the bike rack on the back of the Jeep.  When’s the last time she bothered to pay attention to such little details about anyone let alone a man?  
    “I’m nuts.”  They both think to themselves.  There area billion people in the LA basin.  He’s an agent of the most feared government agency.  More than the CIA, FBI, and NSA combined.  She’s just a young civilian.  This is nuts.  I’ve only met this person one time.  How can one person effect you this much in one short one hour visit?  This is stupid.  Their brains know this , yet heir hearts don’t care what their brains think.  
  
~0~  
    So he goes back to his cubical in the plain rectangular building.  He sits down at his plain computer with it’s plain desk and standard computer.  Opening his brief case,  there’s mom’s birthday card.  He push pins it to the wall with the others she has painted for him.  They are all in a row.  Why did she decide to paint a hummingbird this year?  He can’t help but smile at the irony and rubs his left shoulder.  Strange that it should suddenly burn after all these years.  Why today of all days?  _Not funny, God,_ he ponders.    
    He turns back to his computer and focuses on the tasks at hand.  This is going to be a long day.  April 15th always is for the Internal Revenue Service.  
  
~0~  
    Irma clears up the lunch dishes while Grandma goes down for her nap.  Then Irma carefully files away the IRS paper work.    
     IRS, she can’t help but smile.  She looks down at her high school class ring with those letters engraved on the underside.  She smiles.  _Not funny, God_ , and shakes own her head catching the time on the wall.  
     Time to get dressed for work.  She makes sure an easy dinner is ready for grandma while she is at work.  Then it’s time to help grandma get up and settled with her needle point before Irma goes. Grandma sends her off with a smile even though Irma reluctantly goes to work.  Leaving Grandma alone always bothers her.  
  
    Grandma Dora smiles as she sees Irma reluctantly go to work.  She is so proud of that young woman, but she deserves so much more than to take care of an ailing grandparent.  Irma has such a kind and giving heart and so smart to boot.  Grandma knows how upset Irma was about the taxes and blamed herself.  Grandma tried to tell her it would be alright and even explained that who knows, maybe this is something God has touched for a reason.    
     Now she laughs heartily.  “God, you do work in mysterious ways.” She can’t wait to tell the woman’s Bible study group that her prayers have been answered by a dyslexic book keeper in Atlanta and her husband’s plan to protect, that ultimately made a big mess.  Not a mess, just another part of God’s plan!  Now to just get Reggie and Irma to trust God and go along with His plan.  Will they listen?

* * *

  
~~0~~  
    The weeks go by.  Reggie has his other clients to take care of.  Two he sent over for processicution.  There’s a few he would love to send over to another agent, daft, air headed buggers.  Then there are the angry ones.  He just lets them rant.  When they stop yelling he asks them carefully, “Would you like for me to continue handling your case, or would you like to start all over with a new agent?  I’m sure that Agent Guido or Agent Mussolini would be please to take over.”  He lets them think it over.  Luckily, there is not Guido or Mussolini on this floor.  The grumpy clients quickly change their tunes.    
      But as the weeks go by, one date keeps coming closer. Reggie has this date on his calendar marked only by a hummingbird sticker.  That always causes him to smile no matter the cases that cross his desk.  
  
    Irma has a spring event to plan at the pet store where she works.  The spring sale is in full swing at the Feathered Friends bird supply store.  Thank goodness her Aunt Mora comes over to check on Grandma during these times. It’s a big relief for her.  
  
    And on top of all this, Riverside Community College is having their annual spring fundraiser and festival in the park.  So Feathered Friends hosts a booth and lets people know about what they have for your domestic and wild birds.  They even have a drawing for a couple bird cages and stone bird baths. Irma loves this event.  She makes new customers and shows the community how they can create a simple paradise in either their back yard or on their apartment balcony.  
  
    Things are in full swing when Irma looks up at a blue Jeep liberty that goes by with a bike strapped on the back and turns going out of sight.  She turns back to the customer, but has to have the lady repeat the question.  Hearing the question this time, she smiles and gladly answers the question.  In the back of her mind though she is pondering, ‘Why would a bike rack on a Jeep throw off her concentration so easily?’  What was she thinking about?  
      
    Twenty minutes of driving around Riverside Community College looking for a single parking space, Reggie growls.  Oh he forgot about the festival.  He was looking forward to getting into the sand volleyball court and get in some practice, but the festival is too close to the courts.    
       Oh well, he still has his bike and goes out further to find a better chance at a parking space.  This time he has luck and comes round to unhook it.  He pulls off his sweat shirt and hooks up his water bottle, then he plunks on his helmet.  As he walks his bike through the festival towards the path he needs, he see the Feathered Friends booth.  He can’t help but notice the lady with the thick black hair piled up on the top of her head like a nest.  She even has an artificial bird tucked into her “nest.”  Very creative.  She laughs at a joke her booth-mate makes.    
        The laugh makes him look a little harder. He knows that laugh.  ‘Where do I know her from?’   He keeps moving, but pondering the dark haired bird brain with glasses and infectious laugh.  
  
    Irma looks up from Tony’s joke laughing.  She sees a guy pushing a bike through the festival. Clearly, he’s not here to shop, he’s on a mission to exercise.  He’s wearing light shorts and a t-shirt from a Leukemia fundraiser and yet, his face looks familiar.  He smiles in her direction, she smiles back.  He’s not bad looking in his trim fit frame and attractive wire framed glasses.  Where does she know him from?  He moves off out of sight leaving the question unanswered for now.  
  
~0~  
    It bugs both of them for the rest of the day.  He rides out at least twenty miles and then another twenty back.  The weather is awesome today and it does feel awesome to be outside in the fresh air.  Not filtered, air conditioned, climate controlled atmosphere.  There’s colors out here, too.  Even the California sun on his skin feels good.  Yeah, he forgot the sunscreen and will be a little toasted by the time he gets back, but who cares today.  
  
    Irma loves the hustle and bustle of an event.  Yeah, her face hurts from all the smiling she has done today.  Her throat is dry from all the questions about birds and such, but this is what she loves about her job.  It’s not just the love of birds, but people who care about birds and their habitat.    
      By the time Tony and Irma have her Subaru wagon packed up, she is beat.  Luckily she doesn’t have to unload her car until she gets to work tomorrow.  Tony takes off, because he has a date with his girlfriend.  Irma heads back to the booth sight and takes a last look around in time to see the bicycle rider comes back through the trample lawn.  She finds a couple of her flyers and scraps she needs to pick up which leads her in his direction.    
    Reggie comes up beside her, but before he can say anything, a crash is heard in the parking lot.  They both look up and see someone has lost a pile of totes off their hand truck.  The older lady looks desperate and about to cry.    
    Irma calls out, “I’m coming, Maria!  Wait for me!” and rushes over.  Reggie treks right behind her.  He drops his kick-stand and helps the two ladies reload the totes.  Maria looks exhausted and not well.  
    Reggie sets one of totes down and takes her arm.  Irma is very concerned at the older woman‘s complexion as well. “Maria, you don’t look well.”  
    “I don’t feel so good either,” she sighs.  
    Irma turns even more concerned, “Where is Bobby?”  
    Maria looks around, “He went to get his truck.  I told him I would have these in the parking lot waiting when he returns.”  
    Reggie touches Irma’s arm to get her attention. “I’ve got water in my Jeep,” and dashes off.  
    Irma begins to fan her friend, “Do you have your pills?’  
    Maria looks around and laughs, “In one of these totes.”  Even Irma can’t help but laugh.  She begins to dig through the totes looking for Maria’s small purse.  She finds the purse under the last tote of yarn and then the pills by the time Reggie returns with the water.  They both help her with the pills.    
          Maria smiles, “You both are so sweet.  I’m sure Bobby will be here soon.”  
           Irma holds her hand, “You know I’m not leaving you, Maria.  Grandma Dora would have my head!”  
    That’s when the light goes on in Reggie’s head, “I knew you were familiar!”  
    Irma jerks to him still curious at to who he is. “You know my Grandma?”  
    Reggie blushes.  He tries to figure out how to answer the question with out embarrassing Irma about having an IRS issue.  So he hints, “Lemonade liquid assets?”  Irma still isn’t certain until he removes his bike helmet.  Then the light goes on in her head and smiles excitedly.  
    Maria is please to see the warm look pass between the young woman and the young man.  She knows exactly who he is.  Dora  described him in perfect detail.  Including the way Irma looked at him during the interview.  Maria has to lightly chuckle to herself.  
    That send’s Irma’s attention back to Maria with a scowl, “What?”  
    Maria takes a drink, “Oh… nothing.”  Irma narrows her eyes at Maria.  Maria holds out her hand to Reggie instead though. “Thank you, young man.”  
    “Reggie, Miss Maria,” he introduces himself.   “I’ll wait with you too and help Bobby get these loaded.”  
    Maria turns on her charm, even though she is exhausted, “I’m very pleased to meet you.”  Reggie wonders if she is hitting on him until she does that grandmotherly side glance to Irma.  Reggie has to duck his head to keep from looking at Irma.  But out of the corner of his eye, he can see Irma is also trying to stay distracted by tidying up the totes.  Maria has a very smug look on her face.  How does Maria know he has previously meet Irma?  
  
    To Irma’s relief, Bobby pulls up soon.  He instantly sees the look on Maria’s face and knows she needs medical treatment. “Grandma!  You look awful.  I knew this was too much today.  I knew I should have taken off from work today.”  
    Maria takes his arm as he helps her into his truck, “Oh pasha!  You know the children are counting on me.  I just need a nap.  I’ll be just fine.”  
    Bobby presses her hand, “I need you too, Grandma.  Please.”  
    “I love you too, Bobby.”  Maria says tenderly, so proud of her grandson.  
    By the time Bobby gets her settled and back to the bed of the truck, Irma and Reggie have the totes all loaded.  Reggie latches the tail gate for Bobby.  
    Bobby tenderly gives Irma a hug, “Thank you so much, Irma.”  
    Irma gladly hugs him back, “You know I wouldn’t leave your grandma hanging.”  
    Bobby smiles, “Yes, I know.  Thank God you were here,” he nods to Reggie.  
    Irma touches the gold cross at her throat, “That I agree heartily.  Now get her out of here.”  
    Bobby smiles and then touches the bird on her head, “Nice touch this year.  Very funny, bird brain!”  He dashes around the corner before Irma can slap him.  He starts the engine and pulls away with a wave.  
    So now what?  Irma and Reggie look at each other.  She thumbs towards her white Subaru, “I should go check on my grandma.”  
    Reggie takes the hint and folds up the kick-stand on his bike, “Yeah, I should go too. Capone probably wants out now.”  Irma gives him a cocked eye brow.  He walks her towards her car, “My dog.  I got him out of jail.  Well, the pound, same difference.”  
    Irma smiles. “What did he do?  Don’t tell me tax evasion.  Property tax on his dog house overdue?”  
    Reggie laughs. “No.  Actually, his owners couldn’t stand him peeing on everything.”  
    “What is it with you and liquid assets?”  Irma teases.  He can’t help but laugh with her.  They reach the cars and he lifts his bike onto the rack.  He straps it on while Irma tries to get the bird out of her hair, but she is fighting with it and the tangled toy.    
    He catches her struggling and smiles. “Do you want help?  I think the bird is winning.”  
    Irma gives him a pleading look, “Just don’t tell me I’m flighty.”  
    He smiles and helps get the bird untangled from her hair.  He lays the bird in her hands, then he tenderly says, “Flighty is the last word I would use to describe you.”  She blushes at his complement and has to look away, digging for her keys.  She pulls out a key ring the has a sparkly red **I** on it.  Bling is also not a word he would use to describe her, either.    
        She gets the door open. “I guess I’ll see you around?”  She tries to find the right words.  What do you say to a very attractive, kind hearted, off duty G-man?  
    He nods, “I hope so.”  
    She slips in and he shuts the door for her.  She puts on her seat belt and starts the engine.  He doesn’t get into his Jeep until her car is moving.  A gentleman too? Her hear flutters.    
         His Jeep follows her to the stop sign.  She goes left.   He goes right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
    Oh get real!  Romance novels don’t happen in real life!!  I’ve lived too close to Disneyland too long.  Prince Charming and a working class princess?  This is stupid.  How many people live in this area and I run into that person just by chance?  Irma and Reggie’s brains are truly trying to counteract the fluttering feelings in their guts.  
     
    He gets back to his studio apartment and hangs up his bike on the back porch ceiling hooks.  There is Capone, patently waiting for him in the kitchen.  Reggie gets the leash off the hook.  Reggie knows he should have been exhausted after that bike ride, but he isn’t.  He really wishes he could have taken Capone with him, but those volleyball pits don’t allow dogs, so he snaps on the leash.  Capone is more than pleased to go for a run.  
       They go for a long, long run too.  Capone is the one who wants to return to the apartment.  Reggie’s brain wasn’t even thinking.  Thank goodness the dog’s was.  What would he do with out his dog?   
      They mount the steps and through the front door.  Capone goes straight for his water dish.  He agrees with the dog and gets himself a huge glass of water.  Then he drops some kibble into Capone’s dish and looks into his own dinner.  What’s for dinner?  Capone wedges his nose into the fridge to help with the search.  His nose touches the left over BBQ chicken next to the salad.  “Yeah, chicken salad.  You should have been a chef, Capone,”  he ruffles his dog’s ears.  Good gravy, maybe he is a bird brain.  
  
  
~~~  
    Irma pulls her Subaru into the driveway.  Oh good, Mora is still here.  Irma gets her purse and heads up to the front door.  She walks in and sees Mora and Grandma playing Yatzee.   
          Mora smiles, “So how did it go?  What happened to your hair?!”  
    Irma laughs touching her messy hair. “Well, it started out as a bird’s nest, but I’m afraid it looks more like a rat’s nest now.”  Mora and Dora join her laugh.  Irma sinks into the fireside chair and puts her feet up on the ottoman. “Oh it was a good day, but I’m beat.”  
    “Do you want me to bring you dinner?  We have leftovers from our Chinese chicken salad,” Mora asks.   
       Irma doesn’t answer.  Her mind drifts to the letters on the table beside her.  One is from the IRS.  She picks it up and looks down  at the signature:  
Ira R. Smith     
    She doesn’t even focus on the message, just the signature.  
    Dora sees her distracted. “Good news, right?”  Now she has to read the rest of the letter quickly to find out what it says.  
    “Ah, yeah.  Good news.”  Irma says definitely distracted.  
    Mora leans into her curiously. “Are you alright?”  
    “Ah, yeah.” To get the attention off herself, she reminds Dora about her friend.  “Grandma, call Maria tomorrow.  She didn’t look so good by the end of the day.  Bobby took her home to rest.  So you might call her tomorrow after church.”   
      Mora and Dora know that isn’t where her concentration is really at because she is still holding the letter from the IRS and looking at it intensely.  
    Mora gives Dora curious look.  So she tries to lead Irma, “Annnnnd?  What else?”  
    Irma looks up at them.  She sees them watching her, “What?”  
    Dora smiles secretly, “Exactly.  That’s what we want to know. So who caught your eye today?”  
    Irma stands up quickly and shakes her finger at both of them. “Look it, Flora and Fauna!  Stop looking at me that way!  I don’t need to be matched with anyone.  I’m doing fine.  Besides the last couple guys you tried to hook me up with didn’t work out.  So stop looking at me that way.”  
    “What way?”  They both say innocently.  
    She shakes the letter at them, “You know good and well what I mean! Stop it.”  
    Mora smirks, “So what’s in that letter you can’t drop?”  
    Irma looks at the letter quickly.  His signature jumps out at her.  She flushes instantly and drops the letter like it’s on fire.  Then she quickly looks up at Grandma with her smug satisfied look, “And you stay out of this!”  
    Irma tries to calmly walk to her room to change, but before she can get her door shut, Dora retorts, “It’s my taxes, dearie!”  
    Irma shuts the door just as Mora asks. “What are you talking about, Mom?”  Grandma tells her all about the nice young IRS Agent that came to see her.  Mora grins happily a the story.  
  
~~0~~  
    A few days later, Reggie calls.  Irma answers the phone, “Hello?“  
    “Miss Santiago, did Mrs. Estrada receive the letter  of release and clearance from the IRS?  I’m sorry, this is Agent Smith.”  
    Irma gets nervous, “Ah, yes she did.”  
    Excitedly he responds, “Good!  Thank you.  Good bye.”  
    “Good-bye,”  Irma stares at the phone as if it was an alien life form that just contacted her.  
    Grandma looks up, “Who was that, dearie?”  
    Irma looks at the phone she just hung up. “Probably the most bizarre phone call I have ever gotten.  It was from the IRS.”  
    Then the phone rings again.  Irma answers it cautiously, “Hello?”  
    “Irma?”  the signal sounds like it is coming from a cell phone outside a windy building.  
    “Yes,” she ask cautiously.  
    “It’s Reggie Smith.  We met at the festival, with Maria and Bobby.  Are you free for dinner?”  
    She wonders if he is crazy, “Why didn’t you ask me a minute ago?”  
    There’s a pause.  He wonders if he’s making a mistake, but he won’t know if he doesn’t ask. “That was business.  This is personal.  I would really like to see you again.”  
    She stalls and slowly looks over at Grandma who has been watching her.  But then she quickly looks down at her needle point.  Irma narrows her eyes at her grandmother.  
    “Did my grandmother put you up to this?”  Irma asks.  Grandma pretends to focus closer on her needle point but a devious grin is spreading wide across her wise face.  
    “Well, yes and no.  She asked me to contact you when I was at her house, but when I saw you at the festival…. Well….,” he is really wondering if he has made a huge mistake.  
    She thinks about what he said.  Grandma tried to set him up but he didn’t do it because of her, but because he saw her on her own.  She sighs, “Okay, Friday?  I have to close the shop.  Say about seven.”  
    He’s elated.  “What is your address?”  
    She shyly answers, “I live with my grandma.”  
    He can hear she is a little embarrassed.  He sees it as a strength not a weakness, though.  He smiles and tries to ease her with his response. “Well, that makes it easy.  I already know where the house is.”   
          She relaxes that he doesn’t think less of her. “Okay, I’ll see you Friday?” she smiles.  
    “I look forward to it.”  The silence follows.  “Okay, bye.”  
    “Bye,” she says softly and hangs up.  Then she puts a hand over her mouth.  
    “So who was that, dearie?”  Grandma tries to pretend she doesn’t know.  
    Irma puts a hand on her hip to try scolding her grandmother.  But how can she?  She had nothing to do with this one.  “I have a date on Friday.  Do you want me to call Mora?”  
    Now it is Dora’s turn to be independent. “I don’t need a babysitter.  Just a maid.”  Irma can’t help but laugh.  It has been a running joke for both of them for years.  
     
~0~  
    Monday morning, Irma heads off to work.  She enjoys running the shop for the owners.  The bird store has been in business for over twenty years.  When the owners wanted to step back, Irma was just in time to become manager.  The owners take care of all the state paperwork and the taxes,  Irma takes care of the ordering and marketing.  James, their son, takes care of the employees and customers issues.  It works out well for all of them.   
      She tried dating James at one time,  that’s how she got the job, as his girl friend.  But they knew after a short few months, that special spark wasn’t there.  They worked better as a team and friends.  It was just as well.  In his business classes, he found Sara.  She had that special spark.  They got married last winter, with a very happy Irma standing with them.   
  
    She just hasn’t in the mood to chase men like so many others her age.  It isn’t that she doesn’t need a man,  but she isn’t going to be desperate either.  No matter how many kind people from church, from work or community events tried to set her up.  She isn’t even sure this one will work out,  but it’s been such a long time since a man could make her laugh about herself and be so kind to Grandma that she has to take a risk.  
  
    And now Friday has arrived and why was it taking her so long to figure out what to wear?!  Aw nuts, was that the door bell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {love this song by Ne-Yo}
> 
> Miss independent something about the way she moves  
> I can’t figure it out  
> Something about a woman that doesn’t need you.  
> Walk like the boss, talk like the boss.  
> Move like the boss,  
> doesn’t think about getting involved.  
> Miss independent Come spend some time with me. The way you shine.  
> Miss independent.
> 
> Do for her self, makes me proud  
> Sexy about that doesn’t need my help.  
> Work like the boss play the boss  
> Bills paid on time  
> Telling them to get lost.  
> Got her own thing, that’s why I love her  
> Don’t worry I got it. She bought it  
> Steel my heart, you are every thing I need.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
    Reggie pulls his Jeep up to the familiar house with all the hummingbird feeders in the windows.  Yes, he is still wearing his work slacks, but an open collared light blue shirt.  He carries a small box in his hand to the door and rings the bell.  
    Irma answers the door looking a little flustered, but smiling.  She’s in a lovely white lace blouse and a tea length skirt with a hibiscus pattern on it. Just as sweet and lovely as her personality.  
    “Hello, again,”  He smiles.  She’s thrilled at his dress down appearance.  Certainly not as casual as she saw him last time, but not as formal as the first time they met.  Then she sees the box and her expression goes curious.  He smiles just slightly coloring his cheeks, “A bribe for Grandma.”    
    She joins his smile and lets him into the house.  Grandma is sitting on the couch doing needle point. She looks up smiling, “Agent Smith!  How good to see you again.”  
    He steps closer so she doesn’t have to get up and gives her the box, “It’s just Reggie, now.”  
    “You brought me something?  You shouldn’t have!”  But she unties the red ribbon and opens the box like a kid at Christmas making his heart laugh.  Inside is a hand blown glass hummingbird in flight.  She admires it twisting in the lamp light,  “Oh Reggie, it’s beautiful!  Thank you.”  Irma takes it from her hand and carefully hangs it on the pull chain for the ceiling fan.  Irma smiles kindly to him for thinking so sweetly of her grandmother.  Dora looks up at him again with a teasing narrowing eye, “Are you bribing me, young man?”  
    He laughs with his cheeks going darker red. “Just in case I get Irma back past curfew?”  They all laugh.  
    Irma shakes her head light, “I’ll just get my purse,” and disappears down the hall. She may not have an older brother or even a father to check out her date, and not that she is a young girl going out on her first date, but there is something so gentleman-like for him to greet the family she does have and make a positive impression on them.  Not like he hasn’t already!  
  
           Reggie sits down beside Dora and admires her needle point.  “Your work is very good.”  
    “Not too bad for a lady blind in one eye, eh?” she jabs.  
    “I’d be more impressed if you were blind in both,” he retorts. They both giggle and chat about a couple other things until Irma comes back finding them giggling.  
      Certainly not something she’s ever seen from her past dates. Irma takes a moment to  leans on the door frame just watching them laugh.  That is until he looks up to her.    
        He really enjoys this family.  “Ready?” he asks.  
        “Are you sure you don’t want to come, Grandma,” Irma asks.  It’s her way of asking if she is sure she will be alright alone but also that she is pleased Reggie is getting along so well with Dora.  
    “I need to get this done for the event tomorrow.  I need a few more hours.  You two have a good time.  You both deserve it.  Now go and stop distracting me!”  she shoos them away.  
    Reggie heads for the door with Irma.  But he can’t help it, he darts over and kisses Dora’s cheek and then back to Irma’s side.  He holds the door for her and lets her lock it.  Irma smiles.  He is so sweet, but she doesn’t mention it.  She just gives him a look to show she appreciates him acknowledging her grandmother.  
  
~~  
    The ride is quiet.  What do you ask a G-man when you are on a date?  “How is Capone?”  she tries.  Reggie smiles, she’s just as nervous.  He laughs through his own nervousness. “Mad that he didn’t get to come.”  She smiles.    
    Reggie takes them to a park side Cantina and grill.  They enjoy the Nachos Grande and dancing.  Boy can he move.  At a break they sit down panting.    
        “Wow!  I had no idea that a desk jockey could move like that,” she gulps down her water.  
    He smiles, “It’s all in the numbers,” taking a sip of his own drink.  
    “What?” she is confused.  
    “I was an accounting major,” he tosses his palms up in the typical _big surprise motion_ , “I needed a PE class for my GE courses.  My mom had taught me a few steps.  You know 1, 2, 3 turn.  Well the dance class counted and a great way for a college guy to meet girls,”  
    POW!  A pang goes to her chest.  Is this guy a player using his badge and physique thinking she is easy?  
    Oh no, he reads that look on her face.  She’s about to run or clam up.  
    “It was a _safe_ way for a shy college guy to meet girls.  No commitments, awkward dinners and all the other icky drinking, whoring, dating normal college guys do.” He quickly tries to recover the conversation.    
    With that, she clams up and sits back.  He takes a long drink on his iced tea.  He drops his head and feels like he just bombed out.    
       After a few moments, he tries again, “Hey, we are here to have fun.  We were having fun before I started talking, right?”  He gives her a real funny look of his own self doubt.  Then smiles.  
    How can she resist?  Someone who knows how to laugh at himself?  He was being honest about the college dance class.  And after all, she did see him at the festival being helpful.  Not a playboy kind of thing to do.  
    He tries one more time, “Okay, your turn to embarrass yourself and we can be all done with the awkwardness.”  He sits back and gives her the chance to open up.  
    She starts laughing shaking her head.  He leans in, “Oh this is going to be good!  I can’t wait.”    
    She laughs harder until her sides are about to split, “Oh, I’m going to pee my pants.”  
    “Hey!, I didn’t say you could one-up me.  That’s not fair!”    
    She laughs some more and then runs from the table to the bano.  
    When she returns she slides into her chair. “You are safe.  You still have the lead in the embarrassment factor.”  
    “Oh good, I just ordered you another iced tea to try for round two.  Now tell me about yourself.”  
    She smiles, “Well, since we are sort of on introductions, my name is Irma Regina Santiago.”  She waits for him to get it.  Then he starts laughing and then choking on his own iced tea.  He has to leave the table for the men’s room to recompose himself.   
    When he returns, he squints at her, “You’re joking! You have to be.”  She hands over her driver’s license.  He looks it over and flips the back, “So what is next?  CIA, FBI, County Tax Revenue?”  
    She smiles putting her ID away. “Manager of a pet store specializing in birds.  Feathered Friends.”  
    His eyes widen, “Oh I love the commercials!  I thought you looked familiar the other day.  Tell me more!”  He really is interested.    
         But before she can go on, a really good song comes on right then and she stands up and reaching for his hand. “Later.  Come dance with me, Numbers Man.”    
      She draws him to the dance floor for  a slow dance.  He has his hand on her back.  Her thick black hair is loose tonight, only pulled back from her face.  He can feel her hair.  She knows he is feeling it.  She doesn’t mind.  She has her hand on his upper arm.  His short sleeved shirt looks like it is hiding the tip of a tattoo.  He sees her gaze go to his arm.  With one finger she starts to push up the sleeve.  With one finger on her one finger he stops her.  
    But his voice is very soft as he says, “Not tonight.  Wait, it will be worth it.”  
    Her heart nearly stops.  Her breath is caught in her throat.  She looks up to his face.  He’s not laughing this time.  There is a very different look on his face.  His amber eyes are very dark as they peer into her soul.  But she isn’t scared.  She feels safe, protected, enraptured.  His single finger leaves her hand to draw a stray lock away from her face and around her ear.  “Can I see you again?” he asks.  All she can do is nod as they continue to sway on the floor.  
  
    Soon the music turns jumping and bouncy.  He easily slides her into the fun mood again.  She know he has something he is holding back, but it has nothing to do with work.  She isn’t afraid either.  Why doesn‘t it scare her confuses her most of all.  
    
       The evening goes along with dinner and dancing.  But all too soon they know it is time to head back.  
    At the door he checks his watch, ten on the nose.  “When can I see you again?” he asks.  
    “Tomorrow?” she tries not to sound like she is begging, but it has been so long since she has wanted to see someone again.  
    He smiles, “I can’t.  I’m seeing my parents for their anniversary.  How about next Friday?”  She pouts but nods.  He kisses her forehead and she goes inside.  
    He walks back to his Jeep but doesn’t leave until her entry light is off.  He rubs his shoulder again.  Next Friday.  He’s looking forward to it more than tomorrow night.  
    She locks the door and turns off the front light.  Grandma is already asleep when she peeks in on her.  Then Irma changes into her night gown and slips under the covers with a gigglish smile.  It’s been a long time since she has dreamed of a guy.  A man.   
  
~0~  
    The next night he is still in his work attire as he pulls up to his parents house.  He steps out of the car and tugs at his tie then tosses it on the passenger’s seat looking up to the house.  The rest of the family is already in there laughing their hearts away.  He sighs and locks his car.  
    As he opens the front door of the house and steps in,  “Reggie!”  the cry goes out from his sisters.  Then they come to him and hug him.  With some ribbing they drag him to the big family table loaded with food.  
            “So Reggie, how’s government life?”  
    “I’m still waiting for my refund!” someone else calls and everyone laughs.  
    His mom pats his arm knowing that this one is an old joke that wears on him, “Don’t mind them.  How are you doing?”  She is honestly concerned.  
    He smiles at her, “I’m good, Mom.  I’m enjoying my job.  I’m getting out- don’t worry.  Life is good.”  His mom smiles seeing that he really is well.  
  
    Through out the evening it’s a good time with “The Family Comedy Hour” at the Smith house.  Reggie knows Irma would have loved it, but it is too soon to introduce her to the family.    
         He looks over at his Mom and Dad.  Dad pulls Mom into the kitchen and with a whisper in her ear she blushes and shoves him playfully.  His parent are very much in love.  Then she reaches up and kisses him tenderly.  That is what tonight is all about.  Their love.  
    Reggie quietly sips his soda and looks over at his sister Becca with her husband Steve and their five year old son.  Steve is tickling Steve Jr. until he hiccups.  Then there is his other sister Yolanda.  She has been married so long that they have a teenager.  Ducky, actually Donald but no one calls him that, has their youngest daughter by her ankles over the table pretending to dunk her in the salsa.  Reggie leans back against the door frame looking at his family.  He’s the quiet one.  He is the odd one out.  They don’t ignore him or shun him, he just isn’t as outgoing as they are.  
    One of the grandchildren start crying.  Well, that kind of breaks up the family gathering.  Reggie helps his parents clean up while the others bundle up their young and head out.  
    When the house is silent, his Mom finds him loading soap into the dish washer and pushing the button.  He picks up a dish cloth and wipes down the counter.  His father also comes in rinsing out the coffee maker.    
         “Why didn’t you bring Capone?” his father asks.  
    “I was coming straight from work,”  Reggie answers.  
    “Hey can we get together tomorrow?”  his father asks again.  
    Reggie hangs up the towel, “How about in the morning?  Say ten at the tennis courts by the college?”  
    His father smirks, “I was thinking about seven PM at Tony’s.”  
    Reggie can’t help but shake his head and smile.  “Dad, I already told you, I don’t do blind dates.  Besides, I already have one tomorrow night.”  
    His dad looks doubtful and pouts, “Another account bookie with those uptight hair dos and pointy thick glasses?”  
    Reggie can’t help but smile.  If only his dad had seen the bird caught in Irma’s frayed hair do he would pass out.  “No Dad.  She’s a pet store manager.”  
    His parents look at him very oddly. Not at all the type of person he has dated in the past.  Not that he has done much dating to speak of.    
       “I want to meet this lady.” his mother finally says.  
    Reggie walks towards the living room and scoops up his blazer, “Not yet.  I’m not letting you clowns scare another one off, yet.”  He laughs shaking his finger at them.  He kisses his mother’s cheek and grips his father’s hand.  His parents are left dumbfounded as they watch their bachelor son walk out to his Jeep.  
    Reggie sighs.  He’s not sure how he escaped that one so easily.  
  
~0~  
    The next Friday night, he arrives at Irma’s house.  He finds Grandma starting another needle point with two humming birds this time.  She’s all smiles and has hugs for Reggie.  He kisses her cheek again before they leave.  
    This time he takes Irma to a country western place that is teaching line dancing and has awesome steaks.  They are laughing so hard when she steps on his toes.  He has a great time watching her laugh and her hair swing as they spin.  
    When they finally sit down for dinner they are beat.  “The baked potatoes are big enough to be a meal themselves,” she smiles to him.  
    “A vegetarian co-worker told me about this place.  I thought he was nuts.  Country western and vegetarians?  But he said he comes for the line dancing contests.  He orders just the baked potatoes.  Now I see why.”  
    She looks at him surprised, “You mean you’ve never been here before either?”  He smiles sheepishly.  She reaches across the table for his hand, “It’s been a long time since I did exploring with some one.  This is a fun adventure.  Thank you!”  
    “Glad I could oblige you, ma’am,”  he gives her his best western drawl with a tug to his invisible hat.    
      She laughs and he laughs with her.  You can’t help but laugh when Irma does.  It’s been a long time since he’s had some to laugh with.  
  
  
    He drives her back to her house with box of leftover’s box in her lap.  She can’t waits to see how he will say goodnight tonight.  At the door step he holds her hand sweetly, “Can I see you again?”  She nods.  “Next Friday?”  She nods.  He kisses her fingers folded in his.  Then steps back.  She watches him for a moment.  But he is waiting for her to go inside.  So she obliges him.  But she wonders what he is thinking.  
      
    When he gets home he finds Capone waiting up for him.  He clips on the leash and they go for an evening run.  What is he doing dating Irma?  He is being cautious.  In this current world, he has seen his co-workers and estranged friends move too hastily and end up with drama.  Or children.  Not all relationships work out like his parents.  He can’t bear the thought of a broken heart.  Again.  He had been careful this long to not fall for anyone but Irma is something different.  And if this doesn’t work out with Irma, he knows it’s already going to hurt. What is his plan of action before it gets too serious? Or is it time to get serious?     
   _Plan of action?  Look you dolt, this is only the second date.  Who do you think you are?  Oh Lord, I am driving myself crazy.  I don’t need any help from my family.  I can do this all by my self.  No I can’t.  I need you Lord.  Help me._  
    Reggie looks down at his dog.  Capone shoots him a sympathetic look.  Reggie smiles and ruffles his dog’s ears.  “Come on boy, lets find some milk bones and ice cream.”  They rush back home.  
  
    The next week when Reggie shows up to pick up Irma, she winks to Grandma, “I’m taking you out tonight , Reggie.”  He looks at them both curiously.  
    “Do I trust her, Grandma?”  This time he is asking for her protection.  
    Grandma is threading her needle as she smirks, “Well, she does have good taste in men.”  
    “Grandma!” Irma gasps.  Reggie is just as stunned at Grandma’s blatant support of them dating.  
    Grandma tilts her head to the side, “Even if she has only dated three men in her entire life.”  
    “Grandma!!”  Irma retorts harsher.  Then quickly covers, “Four.”  
    Grandma looks up at her and stares her down. “That one wasn’t a man.  It was a snake and even that is being generous.”  And drops her head back to her needle work.  Reggie and Irma are left in stunned silence.    
    Finally Irma gulps, “I’ll be back at ten.”  
    “Those things always run over.  See you in the morning.”  Grandma reminds her.  
    Reggie escorts Irma to the door, totally baffled and not sure what to say.  Irma is silent as she leads him to her Subaru.  This is the first time he is wary of being out with Irma.


	5. Capone

Chapter 5  
    The drive is silent for the first couple blocks.  Irma is a good driver, but at a loss for conversation.  Reggie finally feels the need break the tension that Dora had set up.   
      “Irma, I haven’t done a whole lot of dating either.  I just don’t know what to tell people.  Do they want to know me or just find a way to use the badge?”  
    She nods.  “I can respect that.  I wasn’t sure what to ask you either on our first date.  I agree there is some much more to a person that just their occupation.”  
    “And their dog.  I met some people at the park and they seemed more interested in Capone than me.  I can’t stand baby talk to a dog.  Ick!”  He shivers at the thought.  
    Irma can’t help but laugh.  “Is that why you haven’t introduced me to Capone?  Can he dance better than you or something?”  
    Reggie can’t help but smile, “Well he does have two left feet.”  Irma joins his laugh.  “And he keeps calling it a dog trot instead of a fox trot.”  Now Irma is giggling in snorts.  Even Reggie can’t resist the unladylike laugh and joins her.  
    When they round the next street and he asks, “Where are we going, anyway?”  
    “Improve dance. James, the owner’s son and manager of the store where I work, his sister-in-law is in this improve dance group.  Then I signed us up for a cooking class afterwards. I hope you don‘t mind.”  
    Reggie sits back just to punctuate how relaxed he is at this idea. “This sounds like fun.”  
    Irma lets out a big sigh, “Thank goodness.  You said you like adventure.”  
    “Yeah, but what are they cooking?”    
    “Ahhhh, I forgot to ask.” Irma’s turn to look sheepishly at him.  It’s his turn to give her a very ungentlemanly laugh.  She can’t help but join him.  
  
    They make it to the theater and have a great time looking at the colors swirl in the wild costumes and odd music made by plastic pipe drums, trash can lids, and other assorted recycled debris instruments.  
    Reggie reaches for her hand afterwards and she leads him over to the home education buildings for their cooking class.  They find that they are learning how to make cannelloni’s.  Irma can’t help but laugh as Reggie tries to stuff the shells but they keep splitting.  Then he tries to flip them upside down and cram them tightly into the pan so they stay together.  They get a scowl from the teacher.  Irma is trying so hard to be calm but Reggie’s contorted facial expressions don’t help one little bit.  
    He leans over and whispers to her, “This is just how I felt trying to figure out your grandmother’s taxes.”  She gives him a horrified look and then he winks at her.  She slaps him with a dish towel.  
    “Kitchen 3!  That is not proper behavior in our class room!”  The teacher bellows.   
    Irma gives the lady an apology and Reggie hides his face stuffing the shells in the oven.  They managed to not burn the dinner and is’s actually acceptable even if it does look mangled.  
    The ride back to Irma’s house is very jovial.    
      
    “So what are we doing next weekend?”  Irma asks.  
    Reggie is cleaning the last of the pasta sauce off his glasses with the edge of his shirt, “I know about a Pow-Wow going on next weekend.  It’s a little bit out of town, though if you‘re up to it.  A whole day event.”  
    “Oh, I’ve always wanted to go to one!”  Irma is all excited nearly bouncing out of her seatbelt.  “Can Capone go too?”  She turns to him,  “I would really like to meet him!  Please?”  
    Reggie smiles, “I’ll check.  But can you take a whole day off work?”  
    Irma nods, “Let me check with James.  I know he has something going on this week so maybe we can trade.”  
    Reggie smiles, “Call me then?”  
    Irma smirks, “You haven’t given me your phone number, silly.  Unless you want me to call you at work?”  
    He cringes. “Oh goodness no!  Where is your phone?”  
    She laughs at him hiding his personal side from his co-workers.  She points to her small purse, “Side pocket.”  
    He takes her phones and starts to mess with it, “How do you want me to put it in here?  IRS?”  
    She laughs, “No, somebody might think I’m so conceded I have my own number in there.”  He starts laughing. He finishes then tucks it back into her purse.  
    Then he sits back and sighs, “I really like being with you, Irma.  You are very easy to talk to.  It’s been a long time since I’ve has someone to laugh with over some of the silliest of things.”  
    She looks over at him at the next red light.  He is being serious.  It has been a long time, she can see it on his face.  By the next turn they are at her house and she pulls into the drive way.  She shuts off the engine, but doesn’t get out.  Instead, she turns to him, “Reggie…”  
    He reaches over and strokes her cheek with the palm of his hand.  He tucks the dark hair over her ears.  He tries not to look into her eyes as she’s leaning towards him.  He knows she isn’t an easy girl, but he’s not immune to her either.  Quickly he presses his lips to her cheek before she can press her lips to his.  He lets them linger there drawing in her perfume.  She tries to hold onto the front of his shirt keeping him close to her for a bit longer.  His lips are so soft.  She can feel his cold glasses against her hot skin, but before she can make another move he flits away from her and is out of the car.  
    He comes around the front and opens the driver’s door.  She grabs her purse and locks the car.  He tucks her arm into his elbow and takes her to the front door of her home.  She’s trying to figure him out.    
       He makes softly tender moves like kissing her cheek and holding her arm or hand.  But he hasn’t tried to kiss her lips.  He hasn’t tried a big move.  Is she grateful and intrigued or is she offended?  She can’t decide.  He takes her to the door.  
    Before he can pull away, she puts both of her hands on his waist.  She can hear him take a sharp intake, but he doesn’t push her away.  He just doesn’t move.  She can see something else in his eyes.  What is it?  She wants to ask him.    
    He knows she does.  He reaches up and strokes her cheek and jaw line with a very slow and tender hand and answers the unasked question.  He whispers to her, “Not yet.  Soon, but not yet.”    
       Then he steps back.  He motions to her to open the front door.  She is very confused.  Yet still unlocks the door and enters.  She watches him from the window as he waves and walks back down the steps to his own car.  
  
~0~  
    The next day she and Grandma got to church.  Irma is still stewing over Reggie.  Grandma tries to break through her thoughts. “Irma, how is Reggie?”  
    “He’s fine, I think.”  Irma wrinkles her brow.  
    “Tell me about him.”  
    Irma has to think about that question, “He makes me laugh Grandma.  He can really dance.  But, it’s only been three dates.  He wants to go to a Pow-Wow next Saturday.  He might even bring his dog.”  
    “So you might meet his family?”  
    “I don’t know about that.  We haven’t really talked a whole lot about our families.  He knows more about you than I do about him.”  
    “Is he hiding something?”  Grandma is cautious.  
    “Yes, but not like you think.  See, he hasn’t tried to even kiss me.  Do I have bad breath?”  Irma looks worried.  Grandma giggles.  
    “I don’t think that is it.  I think he is nervous.”  
    “What could he have to be nervous about?”  She wonders why a government employee would be nervous to simply kiss her.  
    “Are you?”  Grandma tries again.  
    “Yeah!”  
    “About what?  You are a good looking smart catch.”  Grandma encourages.  
    “What if this doesn’t work out?   I really like him.  There’s a spark there that I just can’t put my finger on.  I can’t help but think about him and smile.  I just want to be near him.  I just want to sit next to him.”  
    Grandma smiles sweetly, “You are smitten with him.”  
    “Oh goodness no, Grandma.  I’m worse than that.”  Irma giggles.  
    At the church, one of her friends, Fiona, runs up to her. “I need your help!  Please, I need some birds for the Noah’s ark we are doing next month.  Do you know any other animals we can use?”  
    Irma smiles and calms her friend by rubbing her arms, “It’s okay, Fiona.  I’ll see what I can do.  I know the assistant manager of the Bunny Hutch.  I’m sure he knows someone else who can help us.  You just worry about the sets.  I’ll see about the animals.”  
    Fiona sighs and hugs her tightly.  “I knew you would help me.  Now about costumes.”  
    Grandma pats her hand, “I know Margie and Maria have this under control.  Just talk to them.  Do you have your actors?”  
    Fiona nods, “Yes and they almost have their lines memorized.”  
    Grandma soothes her, “It’s going to be fine, sweetheart.”  
    Fiona is reassured by Grandma’s words and then goes off to find Margie and Maria.  Irma shakes her head, “How did she get in charge?”  
    Grandma giggles, “Because she frets so much, that everyone will have their act together enough to help her.”  Irma smiles.  Her Grandma is so insightful.    
      What would ever she do with out her grandmother?  Today Irma has prayers of thanksgiving for her family.  
  
~0~  
    The next week arrives before she knows it.  James was willing to cover Saturday for her.  He wants to see her go and have some fun as much as Dora.  Irma more than deserved it.  She hasn’t taken a vacation.  Well, officially she did when her grandfather was hospitalized and then passed away, but that really can’t be considered a vacation.  So he sends her off to this Pow Wow with his blessing.  He really wants her find some who makes her as happy as Sara does with him.  
  
~0~  
    Reggie meets her at her house at seven in the morning.  Mora has come over to help Grandma and Maria make the costumes for the Noah’s ark project.  That was the only way Irma would have left Grandma for the whole day.    
     When the Jeep pulls up Irma can see a black nose in the back window of Reggie’s Jeep.  She beams, “You did bring him!  Please let him out!”    
    Reggie smiles and rushes back to the car.  He unties the leash and leads Capone out of the car.  Capone rushes across the lawn to Irma yanking the leash from Reggie‘s hand.  Irma kneels down and welcomes the ball of fur into her arms.  Capone likes to be snuggled.  Mora and Grandma holler from the door, “Irma, you better bring those men in here!”  Reggie has never felt more welcomed.    
    Reggie leads Capone into the house followed by Irma.  Capone is such a gentleman and sits down on Reggie’s foot to look around the room.  Grandma looks at this dog curiously, “Hum, Capone?”  The dog cocks his head.  “You look like and English bulldog crossed with wirehaired terrier.  I like your round face and jowls.  And that curly fur of yours with that saddle print are very adorable.  And I love your perky expressive ears.”  The dog looks up to his master for approval.  Reggie nods to the dog and he walks over to Grandma.  Capone puts his paws on her lap so she can scratch his ears.  His big tongue lollies out of his mouth.    
        She digs her fingers into his fur.  “Oh what a good boy you are.  Look at those big paws of yours.”  She gives him a pat.  Then he sets down and goes over to Mora for her pets.    
    Mora returns the scratching.  “Capone?  You could have given him a better name, you know.”  
    Reggie shrugs, “He just didn’t look like an Elliot Ness.”  Everyone has to laugh.  Even Capone is laughing.  Capone is very much the gentleman and delicately sticks his nose into every corner of the room.  He isn’t bad and not destructive, just curious.  
    Irma looks up at Reggie, “Should we go?”  Reggie nods.  
    Reggie quietly calls, “Capone, car.”  The dog perks his head up and comes back to Reggie quickly. He looks up to Reggie waiting for him to take the leash and Reggie does so.  
    Mora gives Reggie‘s shoulder a pat. “Reggie, it was nice to meet you and Capone.  Now you three go and have a great time.  Don’t worry, Grandma and I will get these done.”  Irma gives them both hugs and then follows the boys out the door.  
    Capone has the whole trunk area with a dog bed, bowl of water and a toy.  He happily settles down.  Irma joins Reggie in the front seat of the car.  
    “Capone is a well behaved dog.  How long did it take for your to teach him all this?”  
    “I didn’t.  He was an abused and neglected puppy.  He just needed some love.  I feel bad when I have go to work.  I try to take him whenever I go out to train.  I think he knows that and doesn’t hold it against me.”  Reggie says.  
    “Train?  What do you train for?”  Irma asks intrigued.  
    He’s watching traffic she can’t see his face as he answers her, “Triathlons.  I’m just an amateur.”  
    Irma takes a closer look at his physique.  That explains a few things.  She is silent so he looks back to her after situated in his lane.  She is blushing.  Did he catch her looking him over?  He can’t help but smile, “I’m not that good,  but I have a good time.”  
    She smiles back, “Isn’t that all that really matters?”  He‘s happy.  She gets it.  
    As they settle back for the long drive, Irma softly asks, “Reggie, you know more about me than I know about you.  Can you tell me about your family?”  
    “Comedians.  Real comedians,” he sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
    She smiles, he doesn’t which confuses her.  So he tries again, “My parents run a comedy club.  My sisters and my parents are real cut ups.  I’m a shy guy.  I was a very shy kid and my sisters tormented me because of it.  My mom understood.  My dad was making a living.  I don’t blame them.  I’m not angry with them, because they were trying in their own way to make me less shy and just have fun. I’m just not a funny kind of guy.”  
    Irma reaches over and slips her hand over the top of his and sincerely tells him, “You make me laugh.”  
    He smiles, “You give me something to laugh about.”  And then he shakes his head at how bad that came out.  She just laughs at his unintentional blunder. When her laugher quells she tries again.  
    “Okay so how does a shy kid from a funny family become an accountant?”  
    “Well, I spent most of my time in the office trying to avoid being put on stage or listening to my sisters use me as the butt of their jokes.  What’s in the office?  The secretary and manager.  Billy took me in under his wing,  but when he retired, my parents turned the job over to a larger accounting firm.  I started out shuffling paper work to them, but as a smarty pants who had a head for numbers, I found the accountant’s mistake before they did.  They took me on as an intern and actually paid for my college education.  I stayed with them for a long time, even got my CPA license thanks to them.  That’s where we come in with one of the other bookkeeper who got fired.  And well, you know the rest.”  
       With a soft shrug to what he feels is a boring story, he turns the conversation back to her.  “So why are you living with your wonderful grandmother not a run down apartment  tormented by your angry drunken fighting neighbors?”  
    Irma can see he is frustrated and also pleased to get out of town.  But before she can answer she pulls her pony tail into a loose wound up bun.  It doesn’t look like an old lady bun on her, though.  He admires her.  She is beautiful.  She is stunning in a natural beautiful way.  She is not even aware of how beautiful she is.  Right down to her cute glasses.    
        She glances over at him.  He hasn’t even noticed that she didn’t answer his question.  She smiles.  He likes the way she looks.  She blushes.  He directs his eyes back to the road with a clearing of his throat and a tinge to his cheeks.  
    “Ah, well…  my parents.  Lets see, my mom wasn’t married.  My father was a one night stand.  When I was in junior high, mom was working at a hotel as a maid.  She never came home one day.”  
    “What happened?” Reggie is surprised by such a terrible story.  
    Irma looks down at her fingers and tries not to cry.  She just shrugs.  Reggie reaches over and just holds her hand, so she turns to look out the window.  He presses her hand to his lips.  He won’t let go and he doesn’t want him to.  
    “So that has been my home since then.  Grandpa got very sick a couple years ago.  A series of strokes had knocked him down.  Last year he had a very debilitating one. Grandma has had Lupus for many years.  Some days are better than others.  There was no question of my moving out.  A friend of mine, James, his parents ran the pet shop.  They gave me an after school job and helped me with my college classes.  I really like my job.”  
    Reggie smiles, “Yeah, I can see that.  It’s good to hear someone who likes what they do.”  
    She smiles back at him, “Yeah, I know what you mean.  You really do like your job, too, don‘t you?”  
    He nods.  She feels so comfortable with him.  He enjoys being with her.  Even Capone comes up to get a scratch from them both.    
  
          It’s a good drive out of town.  They start playing the alphabet game.  He hadn’t played it since he was a kid and she’s never played it!  Then they turn to Slug Bug.  
    By the time they arrive, their arms are sore and their guts hurt from laughing.  Bathroom is definitely first on everyone’s list.  Capone won using the Jeep’s tires to Reggie’s disappointment.    
        Irma smiles, “At least he used his own tires.  Good boy, Capone.”  Reggie shakes his head and hands her the leash while he runs off to the first port-a-potty.    
  
    The day is spent eating, and eating, and eating.  The dancing contests are fantastic with the jingle of bells and shells and beating of the drums.  The ponies with their traditional braids in their mane and tails take them back in time.  Irma can’t help but wrap her arms around Reggie. “Thank you so much.  It feels so good to be out and away from everything.”  
    In return, he embraces her.  She reaches up to kiss him but at the last second he turns his face so her kiss lands on his cheek.  She looks up into his eyes.  He strokes her face smiling.  He weaves his fingers through her hair letting it all hang loose.  A breeze catches her hair and sends it streaming out.  He then gets a glint in his eye and takes her hand leading her over to a tent-booth with beaded hair attire.  He gestures her to sit and then turns to the lady in charge of the booth, “What would you recommend for my…my girl friend?”  
    Irma’s gaze is stuck on his tender smile down on her.  The lady can see this is  changing moment for the couple.  She smiles and says something in her naïve language to her friend.  They both giggle softly because neither Irma or Reggie have heard them too struck looking at each other with those smitten looks.  
    Reggie breaks the moment softly, “I’m going to take Capone for a snack.  I’ll be back.”  
    The lady calls, “We are having a wedding in twenty minutes that you don’t want to miss.”  
    Reggie smiles, “I’ll be back before then.  Come, on Capone.”  
  
    As Reggie walks away he takes a heavy sigh.  He turns to his dog, “What am I thinking?  You are supposed to save me from these mistakes. Couldn’t you at least sneer at her?  Tell me what is wrong with her.  She can’t be perfect.  Help me out here, boy.”  Capone just pants happily.  
    When Reggie returns to Irma, he is stunned.  There she is with two long braids on each side of her head wrapped in a beautiful beaded design.  The design has to be green and red with touches of black.  His shoulder begins to burn again.  Unconsciously he rubs it.  “Wow,” softly escapes his lips.  She smiles up at him looking so pleased.  
  
    Then the drums beat for the wedding to begin.  He slips her arm into his elbow and leads her over.  The chief explains to all the guests about the couple and the tradition of this ceremony.  It’s a lovely service outside, among friends and family in an ancient tradition.  It is easy to see the couple is very much in love.  It is sealed with a kiss of true love and leaves no doubt they love each other.  And then the community dance begins.  
  
    As the sun begins to set, Reggie looks at his watch, “I should go soon.  Capone looks tired and I have a Bible Study to prepare for.”    
    Now it’s her turn to stare at him amazed.  “Bible study?”  
    He leads the way back to the car.  He gives her a smirk, “Yeah, Bible Study.  Haven’t you heard about Zacchaeus?”  She smiles at his tax joke about himself.  “Oh trust me, I’ve got a ton of accountant and government agent jokes.”  
    The drive home is better than the drive over.  Now they get to talk about what they are studying in their Bible Study classes.  They have a grand time learning and sharing ideas.  Discussions on Genesis:  is it a 24 hour one/ rotation of the Earth day?  Or is it The Creator holding time in his hand type of thing?  What about the dinosaurs?  Missed the boat?  
    “That reminds me!  We are doing a live Noah’s ark performance in a couple weeks.  How would you like to come?  I get to play Shem’s wife.  Actually, I’m supposed to be an animal wrangler.”  
    “That sounds like a great idea.  I’d love to come.”  He actually sounds excited.  “What’s for dinner afterwards?  Animal crackers?”  he laughs heartily at his own joke.  He’s got such a contagious laugh that she easily joins him.  
  
    By the time they arrive back at her house, it is very dark.  Capone is snoring in the back of the Jeep.  She reaches over and gently strokes his fur careful not to wake him up.  “You are a very lucky man to have such a companion.”  He reaches back and touches his dog too.  
    “Yeah, I am,” he says ever so quietly.  Their hands touch in the curls of the dog’s fur.  She is so close that he could easily kiss her.  He would really like to.  Capone lifts his head and gives a big yawn.  
    A light bulb goes on in Reggie’s head. “Could you do me a favor?”  
    She turns to him with a devious smirk. “That depends.”  
    He smiles.  Yes his dog was named after a criminal, but that’s not what he was asking.  He shakes his head, “I need a baby sitter.”  That raises her eyebrows sharply.  He closes his eyes and shakes his head, “Let me try again.  I need a dog sitter.”    
     He’s the one who sighs when she smiles at his blunder.  “I have to go to a training session all next week.  Capone would be miserable if I leave him for a week.  I’ve never left him alone for more than a couple days.  My sisters can’t take him this time.  My mom, argh, spoils him so bad he has stomach issues for the following week.”  He rolls his eyes.  Then he looks softly at his puppy dog, “I really don’t want to put him in a kennel with strangers.”  
    She reaches over and touches his hand, “Not a problem.  Do you want me to come over to your place every day or twice a day?”  
    “Probably once a day will be fine,” he feels her stroking his hand as if soothing a dog’s ear.  “Could you come over tomorrow and I’ll show you around?”  
    She smiles again, “Sure.  Just give me directions.”  
    “Tell you what, I’ll call you when I get home from church.”  He can feel his voice is about to crack from her tender touch.  His resolve is about to fail as well.  He better get her out of his car soon or he is going to take her in his arms and…  
    Thank God for Capone’s ungentlemanly like release of fumes.  He lolles his tongue happily but the humans have to escape the stench.  They nearly jump from the car laughing hysterically.  It’s been a long day and they are getting giddy.   
    She grabs her bag and laughs, “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”  
    He joins her laugh trying to get all the windows rolled down from his car.  “Yes, I’ll call you when I get in.”  
    She knows he can’t kiss her and the moment was blown by the dog.  She just shoots him one last smile and heads inside the house.  She can’t wait for tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

   Chapter 7  
    The next day over Sunday breakfast with Grandma, Irma talks all about her day with Reggie.  Even some more of Reggie’s background.  Grandma is pleased to hear about their conversations.  She is pleased to hear that the courting days are not dead and also that Irma is open enough to share her own family history with Reggie.  Irma doesn‘t tell people that much normally.  
    Irma can hardly concentrate on the sermon at church.  Telling Grandma about Reggie and their day, sparks her excitement about seeing him today.  She was going to see his place this time!    
    She doesn’t even remember the drive.  Grandma has to remind Irma to take her to Mora’s for lunch today.  Irma makes quick U-turn that leaves Grandma giggling, “Distracted today, dearie?”  Irma can only smirk.  Grandma knows her all too well.  
    After taking Grandma to Mora’s, she returns back to her car.  Just then her cell phone rings.  “Irma?” It’s Reggie.  
    “Mmm, yeah, it’s me.”  _oh Lord, what a dolt I am! she signs_.  
    He chuckles, “Are you busy?”  
    “No I just took Grandma to Mora’s house for lunch.  I’m free.”  
    “If you want to spend time with your family, I can meet you later.”  
    “No!” _oh crap, that was too fast_ , she shakes her head.  
    She can almost hear him smile, “Ready for directions?”  
    She quickly digs for a pen and the back of a receipt to make notes on, “Ready.”  
    He gives her directions.  Then he laughs when a bark is heard. “Capone looks forward to seeing you.”  
    She smiles, “I look forward to seeing him, too.”  She’s just about to hang up when he asks,  
    “Have you had lunch?”  
    “Not yet,” she wonders what he has planned.  
    “Capone and I will make you some lunch.”    
    “Ah, okay.  Tell Capone I take chicken gravy on my Milk bones, not beef.”  
          Reggie roars with laugher and she can even hear Capone start barking excitedly.  “I’ll tell the chef.  See you soon,”  and he hangs up still laughing.    
    _Oh good gravy that was corny_ , she chides herself starting the car, but then she smiles to herself, _and yet, he still laughed._  
  
    It takes her about thirty minutes and two wrong turns to find the apartment complex.  Thank goodness his Jeep is where she can find it.  She pulls into the guest spot beside it and looks down at her notes: W2.  Oh goodness, too darn funny.  She locks her car and looks around for the numbers on the building.    
      Good thing he said, “Look for my bike on the porch.”  But he should have also mentioned his dog.  Before she can get to the stairs he was barking for her from the porch.    
    She tropes up the stairs and knocks on the door.  She can hear Reggie hollering to his dog to be quiet.  He opens the door and she can’t help but smirk, “Love the address,” she taps the aluminum numbers on his front door.  
    He motions her inside and groans, “ _Not_ my choice, believe me.”  
    “Well you could have been at 1099 Deduction Way,” she tries to joke him.  
    He shakes his head and directs her to the porch, “Madam, your Milk bones are getting cold on the veranda.”  She wonders if she has gone too far, but as she sits down, she sees he is smiling.  
    “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” she tries.  
    He takes his seat and wags a finger at her, “You know, you were the first one to come up with that street joke.  You would have thought with a family of trained professionals, someone would have come up with that one sooner.”  
    She flips her hair back with a toss of her head, “Well, it just goes to show, anyone can be a comedian.”  
    He bows his head and folds his hands, “Lord help me get through this meal and thank you for your blessings and miracles.  Amen.”  
    She quickly realizes that was a true grace? And adds her Amen.  
    Now she can look at her surroundings.  She starts with her meal.  A huge and beautiful chef salad complete with the sliced hardboiled egg, grilled chicken and those tiny grape tomatoes.  He has also set a small plate with a couple slices of beautiful swirled bread with honey wheat and dark wheat bread beside a huge glass of ice tea.  She looks at the ice tea and smirks.  No one has to say anything.  He just smirks back at her and shakes his head in disbelief.  She takes a bite of her salad.  Delicious.  
    Capone is at her feet basking in the sun.  She looks down at the happy dog sunning himself.  Reggie also looks down at Capone.  “He really likes being outside.  I try to take him out as much as possible.”  A bird lands on the railing across from them and chirps.  Capone lifts his head and just watches the bird flit from place to place.    
    She rests her fork to watch him.  “Does he bark at the birds?”  Capone cocks his head sideways as the bird flits to their railing.  He starts to pant and then carefully walks towards the bird.  The bird hops up to Reggie’s bike near the wall.  Capone just whines a little.  Then the bird flits off and Capone sinks back down to the floor again.  
    Reggie is watching Irma, “You really do have a way with birds, don’t you?”  
    She turns to him and blushes when she notices he was watching her.  She lowers her gaze to her salad and shrugs her shoulders.  Reggie just smiles tenderly.  
  
    After lunch is gone and the iced tea is almost drained, Reggie stands up. “Well I guess I should show you where the Milk bones are, if you want dessert.”     She smiles and follows him inside.  
    She can see his apartment is very simple.  “How long have you been here?”  
    He actually has to think, “A few years.  I’m not exactly sure.”  
    “A detailed guy like you doesn‘t know?”  She teases.  
    He raises an eyebrow at her judging him.  He reaches down and scratches Capone’s ears.  “Capone came home with me on January twentieth. I make sure we send a donation to the SPCA on that date every year.  It isn’t even marked on my calendar.  My lease renewal is June 30th, business year end financials are due on that date. ”  He simply leaves it at that and turns his back to her as the phone rings.  She can’t read the expression on his face.  She feels like she pushed the teasing too far after what he told her about his sisters.    
        He picks up the cell phone from the kitchen counter.  “Hello?  Yes, Steve.  United.  You know how morning commuter air traffic can be.  I suggest either a taxi or the bus.  They won’t reimburse your long term parking fees, I already told you that.  Hold on, Steve.  I have the rest of that information in my brief case.”    
    He leaves the kitchen area without a glance to her and goes up the wide Pergo wood steps that lead to the loft area of his bedroom.  The headboard wall in that area are those big glass blocks that remind her of giant ice cubes.  At lease eight feet high from the loft floor.  A curtain could be hung to block out the light, but she can see he choose to leave it bare and use the natural light to illuminate the whole studio apartment.  A shadow of the trees just outside gives shade that keeps the west light from making the room too hot.     
     Reggie is leaning over to the cedar chest at the foot of his bed where his brief case is sitting on top of his closed suitcase.  She tries to tune out the rest of the conversation about the trip.  No, she tries not to stare at him beside his bed.  Oh Lord, she is beginning to flush as she sees him in that snug SPCA t-shirt with the hint of that tattoo showing again.  And those blue jeans that are his favorite, molded to his hips next to his bed….  She quickly has to steer her focus of him leaning over, digging through his briefcase.  
    She draws her head down the stairs to study the architecture of the rest of the apartment.  Below the loft are two doors.  One is closed, obviously the closet.  The other is the bathroom.  She sees that some of the same glass blocks are used to light the room up high come down to light the bathroom too.  She can see the pebbled glass doors of the shower and has to closes her eyes.    
       She puts a hand to her cheeks.  Oh Lord, she groans to herself.  Her cheeks are on fire.  She never even thought of James this way.  Erotic?  Sensuous?  Certainly the last words that someone would ever use to describe Irma Santiago.  Absolutely the last words you would use to describe an IRS agent, she smirks.  But then when was the last time an IRS agent was portrayed as handsome as Reggie?  
    She looks to the ceiling for a prayer of help.  She sees the ceiling slope to the east wall that is only eight feet at this end, vs. the fourteen at the other end.  No, don’t look back at the other end, she scolds herself.  She sees that this end is the entertainment area.  The kitchen runs the north wall and the balcony and front door the south.  He has one simple twenty inch TV set on a long solid table.  Beside the TV is his closed lap top and printer.  Across from the TV is one leather couch.  Capone is already at home on it.  Why shouldn’t he be?  It is his home after all.  
    She sits down beside him.  He inches closer to her and lays his head in her lap waiting for those ear scratches.  She relaxes and looks at what Reggie has decorating his walls with.  The only wall, not near the bedroom, _don’t go there Irma!_ , has a painting.  She looks closer at the painting.  At first all she sees is a beautiful tropical garden.  
    But she has to stand up and come towards it.  Those aren’t flowers in the garden.  Those flowers are actually birds of different colors, sizes and types in different poses making the flowers.  She stares at it even more closely.  
    “Can you name them?”  She jumps at the sound of his voice.  She was so absorbed in the painting that she didn’t notice him stand beside her.  “Sorry.  I know how you feel.  I can just stare at it all day.  Each time I look at it, I think I see a new bird.”  
    She is still so enraptured that she doesn’t turn to him. “Who painted this?  I’ve never see anything like it.”  
    She barely hears his response, “You never will.”  She turns to him slowly.  He is standing right beside her, but his mind is somewhere else.  Capone gives a bark.  
    Reggie turns to his dog and smiles coming back to the here and now. “Right boy.  Milk bones!”  At that, the dog actually jumps off the floor and leads the way to the bottom kitchen cupboard.  Capone sits politely. Not a whimper, whine or bark.  He just looks up at Reggie and pants.  Reggie opens the cupboard and pulls out the box of Milk bones.  He gets two bones out and puts the box back.  The dog still waits patiently.  Reggie waves one at Irma, “Want one?”  
    She puts her hands on her hips and tries to be a Prima Donna, “I’m trying to watch my figure.”  
    “Looks fine to me.” he says trying to return the smart comment.  But then he flushes as he really does look at her figure.  
    Thank goodness Capone steps on his foot.  He looks down at the dog quickly and gives him the treat.  The dog munches it respectfully.  Reggie looks back at Irma who has now pulled her hands to her sides to not make any innuendos she shouldn’t.  He hands her the last Milk bone, “If you give him one, then he will know not to bite your hand either.”  He ruefully smiles.  She gets the hint.  And when Capone looks up she does give him the treat.  Then he goes off to get a drink from his bowl  beside the refrigerator.  
    Reggie kneels down and opens the cupboard again, “He gets dry kibble normally in the morning.  I think he should have enough until I get back.  My routine has me getting up at five, he and I go for a two mile run and then breakfast.  I don’t expect you to follow that.”  He smiles.    
           Then he stands up and shows her the leash next to the door.  “Then when I get home I take him out briefly to use the fire hydrant.“  She smiles at his potty joke.  “Then I have dinner and take him out for another two mile run about seven o’clock.  We are typically in bed by about ten or eleven.”  He leads her towards the loft area.  Her heart starts beating triple time following him up the stairs.  He points to the dog bed in the corner of the loft against the cubed wall.  There’s even a dog blanket and a soft squeaky toy.  Capone follows them to the dog bed.  He picks up his soft toy and snuggles into his bed and nuzzles under his blanket.  “He tucks himself in most of the time.  I don’t suggest trying to take his toy away.  It gets ugly.  But he knows he only gets to take it in the car.  Other wise it stays in the house.”  
    She looks up to him for any other words of advice.  He’s watching her.  She has to shift her attention or she will lean into him.  Her eyes land on the only thing left in her line of sight: his bed.  The full size bed with a simple handsome bead spread of dark blue waves that look like wave crests.  It’s so soft looking.  _I wonder what he dreams of?  Who else has been here?_   She closes her eyes.  
    “Are you alright?  I could still take him to a kennel if it’s too much trouble?”  he sounds worried.  
    Too softly she answers, “No, it’s not that.”  
    He leans over so that when she opens her eyes all she sees are his soft amber eyes worried about her, “What is it?”  He tenderly touches her arm.  
    She quickly diverts her attention from his eyes and from his inviting bed.  His night stand catches her eye.  _Thank goodness!_ she sighs.  His black alarm clock with the blue glowing numbers, the simple accountant’s brass and green glass shaded lamp and below it, his Bible.  She sighs heavily.  She point to it and tries to change the subject and not let her wavering voice give her away, “What are you reading right now?”  
    He tries to figure her out, but goes along with the conversation, “Our class is doing a study on the Garden of Eden.”  She quickly closes her eyes again trying to block out the image of him playing the part of Adam and her being Eve.  
    The light bulb quickly goes on in his head.  _You dunce!_   he chastises himself.  Now he knows what her problem is.  He turns to Capone quickly, “Run, boy?”  
    The dog almost flies out if his bed and with a leap beats them to the door scratching on it.  He turns to Irma, “Would you like to go for a walk too?”  
    She gives him a grateful look and follows him down the stairs to the front door.  Reggie palms his keys and snaps on the leash.  Irma and the dog head outside and while he locks the door.  They head down the stairs and Capone leads the way down the street.  Obviously they aren’t going fast as he is used to, but he seems happy by the way he keeps glancing back at them.  Reggie slips his hand into hers.   She relaxes at his touch and smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8      
    He squeezes her hand, “Thanks for taking care of Capone.”  
    She squeezes his hand back, “He’s a very nice dog.  In high school, when all my friends had babysitting gigs, I was the one everyone called for house sitting and pet care.  I couldn’t change a diaper if my life depended on it.”  She laughs at herself.  
    He smiles, “Neither can I. My sisters don’t ask me to baby sit, thank goodness!”  
    She smiles back at him, “Yeah, but how many fathers actually change diapers?”  
    “I would,” he says it with that same tone he had earlier about his lease. She looks up at him quickly.  There is no smile on his face.  He was serious, but more importantly, she knew he was telling the truth.  
    “I wouldn’t doubt it for a moment.” Her voice gives her feelings away.  He receives her feelings.  Capone yanks the leash before they can react to the moment.  They look down at Capone.  He has sighted a squirrel.  He is after it in a flash. Reggie has to race to keep up with the dog.  Irma does her best to keep up with them, but her church shoes aren’t going to give her a chance. She sees Reggie and Capone dash down the street and into the nearby park.  Then she hears the barking.  Capone must have treed the squirrel.  Irma gives up with her shoes and takes them off to catch up.  
    She rounds the corner and sure enough, she was right.  But what she didn’t expect to see was Reggie holding his short dog up to the tree so he can get a good look at the squirrel.  The squirrel is staring at the dog and man from high up on his perch stomping his feet and barking back at them.  
    “What are you doing?!” she asks.  
    Reggie turns to her happy, “He was chasing a squirrel.”  
    Irma shakes her head, “I know what  he was doing, but what are you doing?”   
    Reggie smirks, “Well, he just wanted to get a good look at the squirrel.”  Irma just shakes her head.  Reggie can’t help but smile to himself.  He’s seen that look before.  But it was on his sister’s face when Ducky had launched the two year old off the couch in to the bean bag.  Somewhere between dismay at the immaturity of her husband and yet the smile of watching her husband make the child laugh.  Fear yet admiration. Sharing parenthood with Irma?  Don’t get ahead of your self, he scolds.  
    Reggie lets Capone down.  Capone looks between Reggie and Irma.  Irma knows that look from the dog.  She’s seen it on her cousin’s face.  It’s the look of what is passing between the parents.  Sharing parenthood with Reggie?  Chill out, girl she chides.  
    She bends down and puts her shoes back on. Capone comes over to her.  She scratches his ears.  Capone licks her cheek.  She then stands up and faces Reggie.  It’s his turn to look away, “Come on boy, we should get back.”  
  
    They head back but down a different street.  Reggie is taking her the long way back to the apartment.  “I guess I should warn you, he likes to chase squirrels.”  
    “Well, it could be worse.  He could chase cars.”  She tries to keep it light.  He smiles and the rest of the walk back is quiet.    
    When they return back to the apartment she goes to get her purse while Reggie hangs up the leash. “I should go and pick up Grandma.”  She heads back to the door.  Reggie doesn’t follow her right away.  She sees him dash up to the loft and pull something out of the night stand.  He comes back and hands her a key ring.  On the ring is one house key and one of those photo key charms.  She looks it.  It’s a picture of Capone and Reggie in front of a Christmas tree as a fundraiser for the SPCA.  She shows it to him.  
    “My niece gave it to us for Christmas,”  he smiles.  Then he turns to Capone, “I’ll be right back.  Stay put.”  Capone whines and sinks to his belly on the floor.  Reggie shakes his head and opens the door for Irma.  
    He silently walks her to her car until she gets in.  He lingers holding the door. “Thanks,” he says simply.  
    She nods, “Do you want me to collect the mail?”  
    “It goes to a PO box, so it will be fine.”    They are at a loss for words.  She looks up to him longing.  The words are choking in their throats.  
    “Have a safe flight,” she tries.  
    “I’m more worried about sleeping through the meeting,” he tries to smile.  
    She can’t take it.  She leaps out of the car and wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders. She closes her eyes and buries her face against the side of his neck.  She doesn’t care if she bends her glasses.  She inhales the sent of his cologne.  He has no choice but to wrap his arms around her back and clasp her just as tightly to his chest. He weaves his fingers into her scalp kneading her hair holding her close. He could easily turn her to face him.  As if she could read his mind, she lifts her head and turns her lips to graze his.  The touch is so soft, like a feather’s touch…  
    “I can’t…” he whispers.  
    “Why?” she whispers back.  
    “I‘m… not… yet…” he tries lamely.  She doesn’t move.  She could just talk again just to feel his lips against hers.  
    “Reggie..” she says his name.  He leans closer and touches his lips to hers and then a horn honks as the muscle car roars past them.  
    Reggie jerks his head back.  The moment is shattered just like glass.  He drops his hands from her and she reluctantly slides her hands away from his shoulders yet leaves them laying on his chest.  He takes her hands off his chest, and holds them tenderly pressed together.  
    “Can I see you on Saturday?” he asks her.  
    “Are you going to be up to a date?” she is concerned where their relationship is going.      
    He gives her a sides ways smile, “I don’t think I can handle being jealous of my dog who is going to see you more than me this week.”  
    She smiles silently in return just nodding and then gets into her car.  “Call me when you get in?”  
    “It will be midnight.”  
    “I don’t care.  I care about you.”    
    “Alright.  Now you should go get Grandma back home.  Don’t get me in trouble with her,”  he smiles.  She nods again and  starts the engine.  Carefully she backs up and turns the car.  He waves to her and she pulls out onto the main street.  She makes it two blocks down and then has to pull over and shut off the engine.  
  
    She lays her head back and the tears stream down her face.  She hasn’t cried over a guy since, well, she never did cry over a man.  And why now?  He has her so confused.    
She has to calm her nerves down before she can continue over to Mora’s house.  
  
    Just as confused, he returns to his apartment and his sulking dog.  He drops down onto his couch and Capone joins him with a head in his master’s lap.  Reggie digs his fingers into the dog’s fur.  Why is his heart racing?  It’s not the first time he has dated.  It’s not the first time he has gone to business meetings and left his dog in someone else’s care.  His gaze drifts over to the picture on the wall.  He lays his head back with one name on his mind: Carla.  
  
  
    Irma listens to Grandma chat away about Mora’s family.  Her husband’s family had come through town.  The funny stories make Irma smile, but Irma is a bit quiet.  Grandma can see she is thinking, but interested in what is said.  
      
~0~  
    The next evening, Irma goes over to Reggie’s apartment at about seven to check on Capone.  Capone jumps off Reggie’s bed.  He is so excited to see Irma he is actually jumping off the ground.  Irma happily gets the leash and clips it on, “Come on boy, lets go have some fun.”  
    They go for a gentle jog down the block, around the corner and Capone seems to lead her down his normal path with Reggie.  Finally she has to walk.  It was a good hour or more before Capone leads her back to the apartment.  She drags herself up the stairs and back inside.  Capone goes directly to his water dish.  Irma has to help herself to some tap water as well.  She gulps down the glass and refills.   
       “Geeze, Capone.  You guys run that route?  Now wonder Reggie’s in such good shape.”  
    She goes over to the couch and drops down.  Her legs are burning.  She thought she was in good shape working a forty hour week job on a concrete floor.  She certainly thought she had a more active job than Reggie and therefore in better shape.  Boy was she wrong.  She gazes at that painting again.  Once again she feels she is being sucked into it and drawn to a magical tropical place. Then she sees something in the corner that looks different than the rest of the painting.  
    She gets up and goes to it.  She looks very closely at the corner.  It’s a humming bird.  It’s a red and green hummingbird.  There is a black stripe on the top of it’s head and down it’s back to the tail.  She looks even close.  The black isn’t a brush stroke.  The black are words.  She has to study it closer to make out each letter without a magnifying glass.  R, Your love is nectar to me~ Carla  
    Before Irma has time to wonder, Capone is pawing at the Milk bone cabinet.  Irma goes over to it and gives him one then back to the painting.  She wonders about Reggie and Carla.  
    But she can’t ponder for too long.  She knows she has to get to the rehearsal for the Noah play at the church.    
    “Capone, I’ll see you in the morning.” She turns to leave and Capone rushes for the door. “No, no boy.  You are staying.  Reggie will be home soon boy.” Capone looks up to the empty bed and then to the couch.  He starts whimper.  “You are a big boy.”  She closes the door behind her and then hears the “Ow ooooh” of a very sad puppy dog.  It breaks her heart.  She can’t let that puppy dog cry in sorrow all night.  Besides, what will the neighbors say to Reggie when he comes back?  
    She opens the door, Capone stops immediately and wags his tail.  She slouches, “You better not make me late.”  She looks around the room for something to carry Capone’s stuff in.  She finds a laundry basket on top of the dryer and quickly loads it with his bowls, food and bed stuff.  She clips on his leash, “Car?”  Capone yanks on the leash taking them both out the door.  He leads her right over to the Jeep.  It takes her a bit to convince him they are going to ride in her Subaru instead.  But once in the car, he settles quickly.  
      
    Irma makes it over to the church for the rehearsal.  She keeps the leash on and they rush up to the main building.    
    “You’re late!” Fiona calls.  “What is that?!”  
    Irma tries to scurry down to the “stage” with Capone, “Ah, live props?”  She makes it onto the stage and quickly takes her script from her bag.  “I’m ready.”  Capone sits down and looks up to her for directions.  He was probably the best one that evening.  He did exactly what he was told and didn’t get distracted for one moment.  
    By the time rehearsal is over, Fiona is feeling better about the show.  Maria shows off the costumes to everyone‘s delight. Bobby, who is playing Shem, has a good time teasing her about their child Capone.  
  
    As they all walked out to their cars, Bobby sticks to Irma‘s side.  Bobby looks around, “Okay, so who’s dog?”  She actually blushes.  Bobby smiles with delight, “Oh really?”  He can see she is smitten with someone.  “He must be something special to make you blush with out even saying his name.  I’ve known you for a long time, and even James and I didn’t get a look like that from you.  Who is he?”  
    “His name is Reggie.  We haven’t been dating that long, but he asked me to dog-sit.  I couldn’t leave Capone crying like he was in that lonely apartment.”  She tries to make it not sound so serious.  
    Bobby pokes a finger at her heart, “Who was crying that Reggie is gone?”  
    She pushes his finger away, “Oh give me a break.”  She tries to walk away from him.  He touches her arm lightly, she stops. “I’ll kill him if he breaks your heart,” Bobby warns.  
    She turns to him, “Bobby, I think he got his heart crushed once before and he is playing it slow and safe with me.”  
    He closer with a bit of concern. “What makes you say that?”  
    “We’ve been dating for a few weeks, and he won’t kiss me.  But he will hold my hand, tuck it in that old-fashioned way in his arm, he touches my hair…” she’s trying not to sound mushy but she’s known Bobby since junior high.  She had tried dating her long term friend, but that’s all they ever were going to be.    
    Bobby turns softly to her. “Yeah, he does sound like a tender guy. Are you sure he isn’t, I don’t know weird?”  He gives her a crazy look.  
    Irma can’t help but laugh. “Well, how crazy did that guy look who loaded your truck after the festival?”  
    Bobby’s face drops, “The athletic one with the bike?”  Irma nods.  “Wow.  You did find a good guy.  He’s the IRS agent, right?”  
    Now it’s Irma’s turn to look shocked, “How….?”  
    “Oh you know how grandmas are when they talk,”  he laughs.    
    They have arrived at Irma’s car now.  She unlocks it and lets Capone in.  He hops into the front passenger seat and she tosses the rest of her stuff into the back of her car.  
    “So what are you going to do now?  Where is Capone going to spend the night?” Bobby asks her.  
    “What do you mean?”  Irma is very confused.  
    “Are you going to stay at Reggie’s place to keep Capone company?”  
    Irma ponders the thought,  but she has to shake her head .  She is trying to shake her head from the thoughts of sleeping in Reggie’s bed.  Way too tempting.  “I am going to take him to Grandma.  I think they will be good companions for each other while I’m at work.”  
    Bobby gives her a hug, “You have got a very strong will.  You have always been better at upholding God’s will.”  
    She has to hug him back, “Bobby, I’m not that saintly.  Trust me, I have had plenty of dreams that are clearly sinful.”  
    Bobby holds her back and looks down at her, “Those dreams are not sinful.  It’s how you act on those dreams.  I hope this guy can make those dreams come true.”    
    She smiles up at him, “You asked Fiona to marry you, didn’t you?”      
    “As soon as the show is over, I will.  I don’t want to distract her focus, but I will.”  
    Irma hugs Bobby  tightly, “Good for you, my friend.”  
    “Bring Reggie to the cast party.  Maybe that will help him.”  Irma smiles and nods.  By now, Fiona and Maria have come to their cars too.  Irma just waves to them, to keep from giving away the news.  
      
    She drives home happy for her friend.  She doesn’t have time to think about herself because she is so happy for her friends.  Capone seems to sense her joy and he happily wags his tail all the way home.  
    She pulls into her drive way and clips on the leash then gets the laundry basket from the hatch and leans down to warn the dog. “Now be quiet.  Grandma is probably asleep.”  She unlocks the door.  The lights are still on when she gets inside.  Grandma is sitting at the kitchen table with her cup of tea.  
    “Hey, what are you doing up?”  Irma looks worried.  
    “Hey, does Reggie know you stole his dog?” Grandma retorts.  
    Irma sets up Capone’s bowls in a place where Grandma won’t trip over them.  “He was howling.  I don’t think he has ever slept alone.”  Capone comes to Grandma for attention.  She obliges him.  Grandma finishes up her tea as Irma tells her about the rehearsal.  
    “Would you like to come on Thursday?  It’s a lot of fun.”  Irma pleas trying to get her out.  
    “Oh sure.  It would be good to see Maria.  I could even dog-sit.”  Grandma says.  
    “Oh good.”  She was about to tell her about Bobby’s news, but seeing how she blew the news of her dating Reggie, she figured it best to keep quiet.  Grandma drains the last of her tea.  Irma puts the cup into the sink and looks down at the dog.  
    “Come on Capone.  Bed time.”  She tells him.  
    Grandma leads the way down the hall.  Capone looks between Irma’s room on the right and Grandma’s room on the left.  The women watch him.  He takes Grandma’s room.  Grandma pats his head.  Irma just shakes her head and puts Capone’s bed in the corner of Grandma’s room.


	9. Chapter 9

   The next morning, its very comforting to awaken to the sound of Grandma’s voice.  She was laughing like she is playing with a child.  
    Irma gets up and pulls on her favorite worn terry cloth pink robe.  She steps out of her bedroom, directly across from Grandma’s.  Then she just leaned back against the door frame and watches.  
    Grandma’s bedroom is the master bedroom so it has a door that leads out to the back yard.  It hadn’t been opened in years, but there it is wide open with Grandma sitting in front of it laughing.  Capone is chasing a ball across the lawn.  Then he brings it back to her.  She throws it again and he goes back after it.  Sometimes he gets distracted by chasing his tail, which sends Grandma almost into seizures laughing.  One time he misses the ball and comes back with a twig instead.  
    But the most amazing thing, when a humming bird comes near him he just freezes.  He’s fascinated by them and just stares at them.  Capone looks so enraptured.  When the bird flies away, he turns back to Grandma.  He comes back to her panting hard.  
    Irma walks over to them when Capone finally lands at her feet to rest. “Well, good morning you two.  I guess you slept well?”  
    Grandma is so happy rubbing Capone’s tummy.  Capone sees no reason to move.  So Irma kneels down to rub his tummy too.  
    “He is such a good dog.  And somebody gave him up?  Crazy people.”  Capone licks Grandma’s hand.  “Come on, breakfast!”  
    Grandma gets her walker and slowly follows the dog down the hall to the kitchen.  Irma gets breakfast ready for Grandma, Capone, and herself.  
    “So what are your plans today?” Irma asks Grandma.  
    “I’m supposed to get together with Mora and Maria to help get some sets done.  Are you off to work?”  
    “Yeah, we have inventory tonight.”  She looks down at Capone.  He is munching away on his kibble.  
    “Those are long days for you.”  Grandma looks concerned.  
    “I’m worried about you,” she sips her coffee.    
Grandma laughs and pats her hand.  “Looks like life has come full circle, my dear.”  Irma can’t help but smile with love.   
    “Why don’t you take Capone to work with you.  Maria and I had already planned on me spending the night at her place.  You had inventory on the calendar.  Besides, she’s found a rousting game of Bridge tonight.”  Grandma’s got that gambler’s gleam in her eyes.  
    “You really miss doing that with Grandpa, don’t you.”  Irma remembers.  
    Grandma laughs, “Oh we put the fear into people when we would show up.  One time, they actually made us sit at separate tables.  Different teams.”  She laughs so hard, “And then we both still won!”  Irma joins her contagious laughter.  Grandma winks, “Your Grandpa was always so sexy when he would give me those signals with the wink or wiggle of an eyebrow.”  
    Irma shakes her head, “So that’s what that was all about at the breakfast table.”      Grandma smiles, “Well, that too.”  Irma is shocked.    
    Then the clock strikes.  Irma groans.  Grandma gets up, “Well, time to hit the showers!” She makes it sound like a coach.  Capone barks and follows them.  
    Irma goes to help Grandma with her shower.   Grandma almost falls when Capone jumps in with her.  He looks up at the water spray happily.  They end up scrubbing the dog, too.  
    After Grandma is settled, and Capone locked out of the bathroom, Irma gets her own shower. Then she heads back out to the main room.  Capone is laying at Grandma’s feet as she does her needle point.  Both of them are content.    
         The doorbell rings.  Capone turns his head but doesn’t move from Grandma’s side.  Irma opens it up to Maria.  Maria is always happy to see Irma.  
    “Irma, my dear.  How are you?”  she hugs Irma.  
    “I’m good.  So I hear you are taking my grandmother, the card shark, to gamble.”  Irma teases her.  
    Maria puts a hand to her lips and pretends to be embarrassed, “Oh Irma, how could you say such a thing?”  
    Grandma doesn’t even lookup, “Too late Maria, the cat’s out of the bag.”  Capone groans at the word cat.  They all look to him and laugh.  
    Irma turns back, “I’ll get your bag together Grandma.”  She escapes to Grandma’s room, but not before she hears Maria:  
    “So is that the young man’s dog?”  
    “Yes.  He is such a good dog.  If this is how Reggie cares for his pet, Irma will be in very good hands,” Grandma quietly responds.  
    Irma smiles.  Reggie has gotten Grandma’s approval.  But is Irma sure she is ready for a serious relationship?  She carefully packs Grandma’s bag.  How could she ever leave Grandma?  Would Reggie actually approve of living with Grandma?  That’s a lot to ask a relationship.  What is she thinking?  Reggie won’t even kiss her, what makes her think he will want to marry her?    
    Oh Lord help my sanity.  
    She returns to the main room with Grandma’s bag.  Maria takes it.  “Well, you card shark, are you ready to wipe those gals?”  
    “Bring ‘em on,” Grandma smiles.  Irma just shakes her head.  She gathers her purse and picks up the leash.  
    “Capone, car?”  The dog is on his feet in a flash panting and wagging.  She clips on the leash and follows the geriatric gamblers out the door.  After she helps get Grandma’s walker into Maria’s car and kisses her good-bye, she loads up Capone.  
    “Ready for a day at the bird store?”  she asks the dog.  He gives one bark as his approval.  They have a nice drive down to the store.  Capone, just like any other dog loves to hang his head out the window.  Luckily, Irma had the seat belt through his collar so he couldn’t lean too far out.  He is so happy and looks back to her for approval.  She waggles his ears.  
    They pull into the parking spot and secure the doors.  Capone is curious about everything his nose can find.  But with a gently tug to the leash, he responds to heal.  
    They enter the shop just as they are opening up.  James is turning the ‘open’ sign on and unlocking the door.  He looks down at Capone and a smile creeps across his face.  
    She joins his smirk, “Don’t even say it.”  
    “Aw, come on.  Can’t I just say one?” James pleads.    
    “Where is your father?” she shakes her head.  He follows her to the office.  She opens the office door smiling.  James is still pleading to let out one dog-dating joke.  
    Instead his father beats him to it, “Life going to the dogs, Irma?”  
    “Oh Dad, you always have to blow my fun!” James fakes his disappointment.  He knows he would get slugged by Irma if he said it, but she won’t slug his dad.  
    She shakes her head and wags a finger at James, “I’m dog sitting.”  
    “Oh, I thought it was bring your dog to work day,” James’s mom says from behind.  Irma gives her a hug.  Capone puts his paws up on her legs reaching up for some love.  Erica obliges the dog, “And what is your name, sweet heart?”  
    Irma always loved the way Erica talks to animals.  She talks to them like they are people, not like babies.  Irma looks back to the dog who is searching her for approval, “Well, aren’t you going to tell Erica your name?”  
    “Rarff”, Capone barks happily.  
    Irma smiles, “Well, it’s not Ralph, his name is Capone.  
    Jim, James’s father, starts laughing heartily, “Great name!”  The dog trots over to him for more love.  Jim gently holds the dog by the jowls and ruffs up his face, “I know who you belong to.”  He looks up to Irma who is now blushing.  
    “I should see to the store room.  Do we have enough coverage for tonight?”  she turns to James.  
    “Irma,” James puts a hand on her arm.  She tries not to look at him, “I’m glad you are happy.  I hope everything works out.”    
    She drops her gaze back to Capone. “Will you be a good boy and stay with Jim, or do you want to come with me?”  The dog looks back and forth between them then trots to Irma’s side.  She gathers up the leash.  “I guess we are off to count the back room.”  
    She squeezes past James and smiles at the morning cashier as she heads into the back room.  Irma spends most of the morning in the store room counting bags of bird seed until thinks she is a bird.  
  
  
    Close to lunch time, her cell phone in her back pocket vibrates.  She pulls it out and checks the ID.  Her heart leaps as she presses the button, “Hello Reggie.  How are you?”  
    “Bored.  How are you?” he is clearly in a conference room.  She can hear the other voices and knows there won’t be any privacy for him.  
    “Inventory tonight.  Just up to my brains in bird seed,”  she groans.  He laughs lightly.  She is glad to hear him laugh.  
    “What about Grandma?” he smiles.  
    Her heart leaps again at his thoughtfulness for Grandma. “She and Maria have teamed up to clean house at the bridge tournament down at the senior citizen’s center.  They are having a slumber party at Maria’s house.”  
    Reggie laughs even harder, “Why is it I can picture that?”  
    “Because it is true!”  Irma joins his laughter.  
    “I miss you,” he says quietly.  She almost didn’t hear him.  
    “I miss you too,”  she says just as quiet.  James just has come into the store room at that moment  She blushes and James smiles.  
    “How is Capone?”  Reggie asks.  
    “You don’t sound that worried.”  Irma smiles back.  
    “Because I know he’s in the hands of a trained dog-sitter.  Besides, I saw how well you two got along.”  
    “He howled when I left your apartment last night.”  
    “I was worried about that.  What did you do?”  Reggie asks.  
    “Irma, where did you put Mrs. Stevenson’s order?”  James is sorry to interrupt.  
    “I’m sorry, Reggie, I got to go.  Will you call me later?”  
    “I will.  I have several workshops to attend.  I’m not sure when.”  
    “That’s okay.  I’m glad you called.”  
    “Me to.  I really need to hear your laugh.  I’ll see you Saturday for sure.”  
    “Bye, Reggie”  
    “Bye, Irma.’  The phone disconnects.  James is standing there watching her with a satisfied smirk.  
    “Oh shut up!  I have walked in on much more racy conversations between you and Sara.  Let me show you where I keep her special orders.”  She pushes past him shoving her phone in her pocket.  
  
    
    For lunch, she goes next door to the outside delicatessen.  She and Capone share a roast beef sandwich.  Then she takes him to the dog park on the corner.  He has a great time romping with the other dogs and chasing squirrels.  When she calls him back, he only hesitates for a moment and comes bounding up to her.  
    The store is booming today, when she gets back.  Day of all days, the media decides to call and ask if they can do a special about back yard sanctuaries.  Jim and Erica are trilled.  So Irma puts on her best game face and does the interview with Jim and Eric chipping here and there.  Capone is a very good puppy sitting quietly on the side lines with Jim.  
  
    After the store closes at six that night, they do their inventory and reconcile their paper work.  Thank goodness it looks like they aren’t too far of on their accounting.  By nine o’clock, they are done and head out.  Capone looks very tired.  Irma feels even more so.  They drag themselves back home.  Irma doesn’t even bother with dinner.  She crawls into bed and is asleep before Capone jumps up beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

When the alarm goes off,  Reggie is already dressed and drinking his juice.  He grabs the hotel key card and heads down stairs with waves to a couple other people from the conference.  Some look like they are returning from the breakfast bar.  Some look like they are returning from all-nighters from the bar or other adult entertainment.  He sees one our two coming from someone else’s room. He shakes his head as they look embarrassed.  As for him, he is headed outside.  
    He jogs down the street and breathes deep.  Yes this is Ogden, Utah  but it is morning in God’s air.  Not processed conference room air.  He smiles looking at all the birds in the trees and a couple other people taking their dogs for morning exercise.  He sighs, he misses his dog.  
    But the one that makes him sigh even heavier, is the couple up ahead.  While Reggie waits for the traffic light to change he sees the little beat up Corolla.  The husband with his left hand on the steering wheel in his janitor’s uniform leans over while the lady in her maid’s uniform reaches a hand onto the back of his neck and kisses him deeply.  Reggie smiles, young newly weds by the residue on the back window.  Then she steps out of the car and blows him as kiss.  The husband waits until she is inside the building and then pulls into traffic.  
    Reggie picks up his pace at the green light. With a glance at his watch, he knows he better get moving and pours on the steam.  He is trying to chase the images from his mind.    
    They aren’t bad images.  In fact they are beautiful images.  His mind can see Carla.  Then his mind can see Irma.  His lungs are beginning to burn.  Normally his legs would burn before his lungs.  The sweat is making his glasses slip.  He can’t out run the images.  
    Stop.  He heard the word, but he knew as an athlete, he can’t.  
    Stop running.  He knows he didn’t hear that right.  He looks around for danger.  
    Stop running away.  He pounds the pavement harder.  
    Stop running away from love.  His chest is crying out now.  It wasn’t his lungs at all that were burning.  
    Stop running away from the love before you.  His heart is crying out.  But this voice clearly isn’t his heart.  His heart is grieving and reaching at the same time.    
  
    Somehow he gets back to the hotel without being hit by a car.  He makes it to the shower.  As the water comes down over him, it feels like his heart is being cleansed as well.  He leans forward and rests his head against the shower wall.  He lets the hot stinging water beat down on his neck and back.  
    She’s already in.  Tell her.  Let her stay.  He can hear the words of peace washing over him.  He takes a deep breath then the water starts to turn cold. He turns it off and faces the day.  
      
    He makes it down to the conference room, grabbing an orange, hot tea and a muffin as the meeting is called to order.  He is surprised that he is able to keep focused.  
    Today’s meeting and workshops run over and then he sees a friend from his training days.  They decide to meet up for dinner and it‘s a good time catching up on family events.  Watching his friend’s face glow as he talks about his son’s science project, his daughter’s soccer scores, the praises his wife get from the school potluck dinners make Reggie very homesick.  But he’s also glad to see there are happy couples out there, not just his sisters.       
    Then they moved the discussion to the information they are getting this week.  By the time he makes it back to the room, it’s too late to call Irma.  Somehow, he still is able to sleep in peace.  He will call Irma tomorrow.  He knows she will understand.  He honestly knows she is waiting for him.  
  
~0~  
    Irma’s day is just as exciting with a new arrival of canaries.  One gets loose in the store.  Capone is wonderful.  He doesn’t bark, but his focus is spot on.  He follows the bird silently.  The bird is keeping an eye on Capone as well.   The employees follow Capone’s attention.  
    When Capone goes into the office to take a nap, the canary follows him in.  Jim closes the door.  Then using the waste basket and a cardboard box, he is able to catch it.  Then he, reaches inside the box and carefully grasps it.  He soothes it.  Capone watches him with a cocked head.  The bird quietly chirps.  Then Jim walks out with Capone and the canary.   
    Amy, the afternoon cashier, asks, “So, who caught the bird?  You or him?”  
    Jim keeps his voice very calm, “Haven’t you met Capone the bird whisperer?”  Amy starts laughing.  Irma comes from one of the aisles at the sound of Amy’s laughing.  
    “I take it he caught the bird?”  Irma smiles.  
    Amy points to the hexagon bird aviary, “I’m not sure if it was Jim or Capone.”  Irma turns to the aviary.  Jim has opened the canary cage and let the birds fly all around inside.  Capone is panting as he watches them fly.  One even lands on his head.  Capone freezes.  He doesn’t look scared just interested.  Curious.  Irma just smiles.  Jim laughs at the dog.  Then Jim puts the birds back in and lets Capone out.  Capone trots over to her so she can ruffle his fur.  
    “You really like coming to work, don’t you?”  he puts his paws up on her legs.  
    Jim smiles at Irma, “When do you have to give him back?”  
    Irma wrinkles her nose, “Reggie is supposed to be back Saturday.”  
    “Is that good?”  Irma’s blush confirms the answer.  Jim puts an arm around her shoulder.  “I never saw you look this way at my boy.  I want to meet this character.”  
    “I don’t know if he could handle your interrogation.”  she laughs.  
    “Who did this guy say he works for?”  Jim gives her a distrusting look.  Irma just laughs heartily.  
    “I’ll see if he‘s up to meeting you,” she shakes her head.  
      
    She wasn’t surprised that she didn’t hear from Reggie that night.  He did say he would be tied up with workshops.  
    But she was surprised to hear his voice the next day.  Today is Irma‘s late day at the store so she doesn‘t go in until later.  Irma carries the phone with her as she makes lunch.  Irma is not that worried about what Grandma would hear.  She and Reggie didn’t talk about racy stuff.  
    “Hello Reggie.  How are you doing?”  she asks him lightly.  
    “I had dinner last night with someone I trained with.”  He is outside for the remainder of the lunch break.  She can hear the wind.  
    “That must be nice.”  Irma is truly happy for him.  
    “Yeah, it was.  It’s amazing how much changes in just a few years.  His kids have grown up a lot.  He has a dog too, golden retriever.”  
    “Lots of shedding.  His wife must hate that.”  Irma smiles.  
    “No, she loves it.  She says you can tell if a man is happy if there is at least some pet hair on his clothes and a crayon drawing in his briefcase.”    
    Irma laughs with him.  “And what do you have in your briefcase?  Milk bones or paw prints on your 1099’s?”  
    “Hummingbird feathers.”  he lets the silence fall.  She stops moving.  She looks out onto the back yard.  Grandma and Capone are sitting under a tree watching the hummingbirds in the blooming bottle brush tree.  
    “Reggie, we need to talk when you get back.”  Irma manages to say.  
    “I know,”  is all he says.  But it says it all.  
    “Reggie, come on, they’re about to start,”  someone pops his head through the patio door.  
    “Go, I’ll talk to you when you get back.”  Irma urges him.  
    “Can I call you tomorrow?” he worries he said too much.  
    She smiles,  “I hope you will.”  
    “Okay.  Bye,” he also smiles.  
    “Bye.” she responds.  Then the light goes off.  She stares at the phone.  What will he say when he gets back?  
    “So dearie, how is Reggie?”  Capone’s ears pick up at his master’s name from Grandma.  
    “Good.  He met a friend from his training days and they had dinner together.  He said he is learning but also bored out of his mind.  He can’t wait to get home to his dog.”  She comes over to Capone and scratches his cheeks.    
    “Grandma, how did you know Grandpa was the one?”  Irma sits on the grass and Capone crawls into her lap.    
    Grandma gets that smile on her face, like she did talking about Bridge.  Irma can see she is recalling those memories.  “Martin could make me smile just thinking about him.  Your Grandpa was very sexy, right up to the day he died.”  Irma looks at her curiously.  “Your Grandpa’s love for me made him sexy.”  
    “Sexy?”  Irma is surprised to hear Grandma use that word.  
    “So desirable that you want to crawl into his arms and never leave.  He consumes me.  He fills every aspect of my life.”  Grandma tries to explain.  Irma is confused.  Grandma tries again.  “A grande burrito. Think of everything you can stuff into a tortilla wrap.  The tomatoes of providing for his family.  The beans of fixing things for his family. The lettuce of planting a garden.  The cheese of making sure his family has God in their lives.  It covers and melts into every aspect of their life.  The guacamole of fun.  The hot sauce of.. Well you know.  Mmm, Martin was very spicy!”    
    “Grandma!”  Irma gasps.  
    Grandma laughs.  “Hey, Martin was very sought after.  I made quite a few female enemies taking him off the circuit.  But back to the task, sour cream.  You know, the fights and hard things that come into a life.  Lost jobs, car accidents, trees through the roof, bounced checkbooks… you know.  But it isn’t a truly tasty burrito with out the sweet but sour substance of grief and hard ship to top it off.  But what holds all of that together?  The wrapper.  That was your Grandpa.  And you know what, our burrito was so stuffed that it took two wrappers to keep it together, him and I.  You know what, we were inseparable.  What happens if you try to take that burrito apart?”  Irma nods her head picturing a burrito going to pieces all over the place.  The beans, lettuce, tomatoes spilling out all over the plate.  
    “The night your Grandpa died, he asked the nurse for a burrito.  She thought he was hallucinating.  But he reached for my hand and smiled.  He said, ‘extra cheese, hold the sour cream.’  I knew he was saying he was going to God with no sorrows anymore.  Then he winked at me, ‘bring the hot sauce’.  And with that he closed his eyes.  I knew he was gone.  But he was at peace.”  
    Irma wipes a tear away, “I was in the door way, but I didn’t understand the burrito either.  I figured it had to do with your first date.  But that is very sweet, and makes perfect sense.  Grandma, thank you.”  
    Grandma pats her hand.  “Now go make your own meal of love.”  
    “But should it be take out or home cooked?”  Irma smiles.  
    “Who cares, as long as it tastes good and doesn’t give you heart burn.”   
  
    Irma goes to work that day in peace.  She loves her life and is comfortable with it.  But, she wouldn’t mind adding a little more.  Someone more.  She smiles thinking of coming home to Reggie.  Or even better, Reggie coming home to her.    
    The day at the shop goes by smoothly.  When she gets home, Grandma and Capone were already in bed.  She takes the time to go through the photo albums on the shelf.  She finds the ones of her grandparents dating and early married life.  Then the ones of their small children and birthday parties.  
    She smiles when she sees her own mother.  She was so young.  Even the pictures of her pregnancy are in there.  Grandma and Grandpa were not thrilled that she was pregnant, but she was still their daughter.  Then the pictures of her own young childhood.  Her grandparents loved her very much.  The pride they had for her junior high graduation.  Then the prom with Jim.  Then her high school graduation.  Grandpa even had one of her as a cashier at Feathered Friends.    
    Irma falls asleep that night feeling blessed.  She knows that not matter what happens with Reggie, she will be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone rings during breakfast the next morning.  It’s flustered Fiona reminding everyone that this Sunday’s church service is going to be on the front lawn. Bring your own lawn chairs and picnic food. The congregation is studying Genesis and its bring your pet to church day.  This will be a great teaser to the Noah program that is coming up.  Dogs must be well behaved and on leashes.  But the pastor is also hoping Irma could bring a few birds. To put around on the lawn in cages.  Irma smiles.  She had completely forgot, and yes she would get some birds together.  
    When Irma turned to Grandma, she smiles, “So are you going to ask Reggie if you can borrow his dog?”  
    “No, I thought I would invite him to church.  He told me on Sunday he was reading Genesis, so I think he will get a kick out of this.”     
    “And what are you doing for dinner?  Holy bread and wine?” Grandma chuckles.  
    Irma shakes her head, “No.  Bagels and locks.”    
      
    Irma does send Reggie a text inviting him to church service.  But her text was so short that the response was  
You are joking.    
    So she sends back,   
Call me.  I’ll explain.  
      
    Later that day, Jim walks in on Irma’s phone call.   She’s sitting at his desk with her feet up on the desk, so intent on listening to the caller.  Jim just smiles.  
    “No, I’m not joking!  Reggie, listen.  You know we are doing the Noah event at church, right.  I’m supposed to be Shem’s wife?  Bobby is playing Shem?  Look, the pastor has this great way of getting the congregation involved with the lessons.  So we have been  studying Genesis.  You are reading it too, right?  Come on.  Please?  It will be fun.  I’ll bring the food.  No apples?  Well, you are no fun, Adam.”  And she laughs heart fully.  “Oh good.  Look, you won’t be sorry.  It is going to be a blast and I want you to meet Bobby and Maria again.  Fiona too.  We meet at ten on the corner of first and Orchard.  You can’t miss it.  Big building with fruit trees circling the grassy lawn.  Thank you, Reggie.  Call me if you want me to pick you up.  Are you sure?  Then at least call me?  Bye.”  
    She turns around and stands up.  She blushes when she sees Jim.  She quickly tries to cover.  “Ah, um…”  
    “Forget it, Irma.  Besides, I don’t care.  It sounds like he makes you happy.  Inviting him to church?  I like that.”  Jim gives her a daughterly hug.  She hugs him back.  He had been like a father as long as she could remember.  
    “I need some birds.”  She says still hugging him.  
    “Doves?  Love birds?” Jim asks.  
    She laughs and steps back.  “I need them for the church service.  Fiona called and asked if I could bring some.  You wouldn’t by any chances have a partridge?”  
    “Stuffed dog toy, but not the real thing.  I don’t know anyone who does.  Why?”  
    She smirks, “We have a pear tree at the church.  I just thought…”  Jim starts laughing with her.  He could picture it.  “Turtle doves? French hens? Swans?”  When James comes in to get change for Amy, he isn’t sure what he walked into, but his father and friend were laughing so hard they were holding their sides with tears streaming down their faces.  
    “Are you two alright?”  James‘ face squishes up in confusion.  
    “Just a couple of bird brains going at it,”  Irma laughs.  
    “And what else is new?”  James shakes his head.  Sometimes he wonders who is more cracked, Irma or his parents.  But as long as they are having a good time, he is happy.  
  
    Friday comes with a fit of butterflies.  Most are outside with Capone and Grandma.  But a bunch had landed in Irma’s stomach.  She knew Reggie’s flight was coming in tonight and hoped he would call.  She didn’t want to leave Capone crying in the apartment all alone.  So she would just wait for his call and then rush over with him.  It would be her excuse to see him before their plans on Saturday.  Well, they hadn’t even made those plans either.  
  
Five o’clock, no phone call.  
Seven o’clock, no phone call.  
Nine o’clock, no phone call.  
Ten o’clock, no phone call.  
Eleven o’clock, no phone call.     
     Nothing on the news about a plane crash, thank goodness.  But where could he be?  She didn’t know what flight he was on, so she couldn’t check that, either.  She curls up on the couch with Capone.  He seemed to sense her nervousness and keeps looking at the phone too.  She keeps her cell phone in her hand in case he calls that number instead. Sleep finally overcomes her.  
  
    At three A.M. her cell phone finally rings.  Her thumb is already covering the button when she yanks it to her ear, “Reggie?!”  
    He sounds exhausted and frustrated, “Irma?  Were you waiting up?”  
    “I’m sorry, I fell asleep.” She says anxiously.  
    His heart swells.  She felt bad about trying to wait up for his call?  “I’m so sorry.  My flight got delayed.  Flat tire and then numerous other issues.”  
    “But you are home safe, now?”  she yawns.  
    “Home yes, but Irma… my dog is missing.”  
    She chuckles lightly, “Capone, say hi to Reggie.”  She holds the phone up for Capone.  Capone whines.  
    “Capone, are you being good?”  Reggie asks the dog.  Capone gives a light bark.  
    Irma takes the phone back, “I’m sorry Reggie.  But it broke my heart to hear him howl like that so I took him home with me.”  
    Reggie smiles, “Thank you, Irma.”  She can feel the tenderness in his voice.  
    “Do you need me to bring him over tonight?” she asks the lonely guy.  
    He laughs, “No, I’ll be fine tonight.  Tell you what, when I wake up tomorrow, well I guess it’s technically later today, I’ll call you.”  
    “Plan on a home cooked meal over here,”  she smiles.      
    “Oh, that sounds very good.  Is Grandma going to be there?”  
    “Do you want her to be?”  
    “Yeah, I want to play cards with her.”  
    Irma laughs.  “That sounds fun.”  
    “Can I bring anything?” he yawns.  
    “How about garlic bread?”  
    “Okay,” he yawns again.  
    “Good night, Reggie.” she says softly.  
    “Mmmm, you too, Irma,” he returns just as softly.  The phone goes out.  
    Capone snuggles back down with Irma.  She sighs and slumps back down.  She’s too tired to move.  This time her dreams are of her and Reggie on a boat full of animals.  There sure were a lot of dogs and birds.      
      
  
    The next morning, Reggie holds the pillow over his eyes.  Times like these, he hates those glass blocks.  Just a couple more hours of sleep.  He manages to go back to sleep,  but there is only one person on his mind.  Capone is running along side her.  He smiles.  It is a good dream.  
  
    That same morning, Irma finally gets moving at the sound of Capone scratching at the back door.  She lets him out and he chases a few butterflies out of the flowers.  Then he remembers why he needed to go out.  Irma just laughs at the silly dog.  She begins to make coffee and hears Grandma shuffling in.  
    “So, you were up late last night and yet still in a good mood,”  she sits.  She looks out the screened door.  “Oh, now I see.”  Capone almost does a back flip trying to catch a monarch.  A humming bird comes in to buzz him and he drops flat on the ground.  Even Grandma is in a snorting laugh.  Capone gets back up and after the butterflies again.  
    All too soon, Irma sees what time it is.  She sighs and turns to Grandma.  “I need to go to work.  But it will be a short shift for me today.  Mostly I need to pick up the birds for tomorrow.  Are you sure you can handle Flippy out there?”  
    “Oh he does that a lot.  Then he collapses and sleeps for almost an hour.  He’s a good puppy.  I’m going to hate giving him back,”  she watches him affectionately.  
    “Do you want me to stop by the pound?”  Irma sees the little girl‘s happiness coming out in Grandma.    
    Grandma shakes a finger at her, “Don’t even think about it.  I just happen to like Capone.  What a sad name for that poor dog.”  
    Irma cleans up the breakfast dishes.  Capone finds a snail.  He takes a few crunches and then hacks it up.  Irma grimaces.  
    “Okay, he isn’t part French Bulldog, that’s for sure,”  Grandma retorts.  Irma turns to her witty grandmother.      
    “Just keep sharpening those skills.  Reggie said he would come by tonight for dinner.  He wants to play cards with you.  I told him what a card shark you are and he‘s ready to go against you.”        
     Grandma does that innocent look on her face and a light hand to her chest, “Who little ‘ol me?”  Now it’s Irma’s turn to shake her finger.  Grandma laughs.  
    Then they hear the puppy dog nails on the porch.  Capone lays something at their feet.  It scurries across the floor.  Grandma sticks her tongue out yanking her feet up, “Oh ick.”  
    Irma looks down at the drool covered lizard.  Then she looks over at satisfied panting Capone.  “Thank you, Capone.  I’ll see what I can do about that.  Can you get me a butterfly?”  The dog runs back to the lawn.  
    “The lizard goes out before you go to work.  Reptiles are a no-no, you know that.”  Grandma warns her.  
    Irma shakes her head remembering the day she and Grandpa tried to convince Grandma that every little girl needs a lizard in their room.  They almost had her convinced when the critter escaped and ran across her feet.  Just like that day, Irma drops a Tupperware bowl over the reptile, slides a piece of paper under the bowl and flips it over, holding the paper down tight.  She takes the lizard out the front door, no point in hurting the dog’s feelings by releasing into the back yard again.  
    When Irma returns from releasing the animal, she gets dressed for work.  Grandma is now settled on the porch with her needle point and a sedate Capone stretched out at her feet.  A very Normal Rockwell moment.  
    “I love you Grandma.”  Irma tells her.  
    “I love you too, Irma,”  Grandma knows what is happening.  Irma is happy and content.  That is a very good thing.  She is doing just fine.  Grandma had been worried about her for a very long time but recently things have been looking better.  Irma heads off to work.  
    She tries to stay focused on picking up the birds for the church, preparing for next weeks clearance sale, and some serious spring cleaning.  The employees were groaning when they saw the caper chart of deep cleaning duties.  No one truly grumbles, they were all smart enough to see it really needs to be done.  They also know that if word gets back to Jim or Erica, the grumbler got some of Jim’s chores transferred to their list!  
  
    So much for a short day.  By the time Irma sees the clock, Amy is turning off the open sign.  Irma drops her head.  Reggie has probably been waiting for her.  
    She helps them pitch in for closing, since she was already there.  They get out in record time and walked out to their cars. Every one is carry a bird cage or box out to her car.    
    James smiles, “So Irma, what’s your big plans tonight?”  He already knew.  
    “You know, James.”  Irma sees that smirk.  
    Amy looks between them, “Oh, must be something cool if James is acting that way.”  
    Irma shakes her head, “No, just a home cooked dinner with Grandma.”  
    James leans in, “Yeah, but didn’t Reggie get home last night?  Are you going to tell him you kidnapped his dog and took him to work?  Hum?”  
    Kevin, the stock clerk, is all a twitter with the gossip. “Reggie? Irma? A kidnapped dog?  This sounds very interesting.”  
    Irma blushes, “No it’s not.”  
    Amy smirks, “Kevin, Irma never dates.  But she has been dinner and dancing with this Reggie guy for months now.  Almost every week.  This is very cool and romantic.  She babysat his dog while he went to a training meeting this week.  Isn’t that sweet?”  
    Kevin knows that look Amy is giving him.  He quickly shoves the birds he is carrying into the car and then walks away, “Good night.  Good luck Irma.”  
    Amy pouts, “Darn.”  
    “There are plenty of birds in the air.  Just wait until the right one comes along.”  James encourages her.  
    “I need a bigger snare,” Amy says getting into her little car.  James laughs and Irma gets her trunk situated and climbs in.  
    “I’ll see you Monday,” she waves.  
            “Have a good time, Irma.  Tell Reggie I said hello.”  Irma just shakes her head and heads off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
    Irma pulls into her drive way and sighs heavily.  Reggie’s Jeep is already out front and yet she still has her car to unload and not sure if she‘s up to socializing tonight.  Still the birds need to come out of the car, so she lifts the hatch back and gathers a few cages and heads around back to the screened in porch.  Unlatching the back gate,  she sees the lights burning on the porch.  Reggie sees her loaded down and dashes down the steps to her rescue.  
    “Let me help you!” he catches a cage before it hits the ground.  She follows him to the porch with the others.  “Do you have more?”  
    “Yeah, a few more,”  she says climbing the steps.  He sets his down in the back corner of the porch, she sets hers beside his.  Irma straightens up and looks up to him.  This is the nervous moment.  Their last face to face conversation had been awkward.  She bits her lip.  She doesn’t know what to do.    
    He smiles, “Welcome home, Irma,” and opens his arms wide.  Her whole body relaxes and with one step.  She is encased in his arms.  Her arms return the embrace around his waist.  Neither one can move.  He feels so good.  He does that tender move of weaving his fingers through her hair which also secures her head to his chest.  
    Her words choke with relief, “I missed you so badly.”  He lays his head upon hers, kisses the top, and returns his head to rest on hers.  Neither one is going to move.  She closes her eyes and just soaks up his warmth and the feel of his heart against her ear.  
    “You broke my dog,” he tenderly tells her.  
    She refuses to move, even at that comment, “How did I do that?”  
    “I rang the bell, Grandma let me in and there was my dog sitting happily at her side.  He looked up to her for approval, not me.”  
    Irma runs a hand up his back, letting him know he better not move.  She lightly laughs, “I didn’t do that.  It was Grandma.”  
    Reggie also laughs, “Look at him now.”  She sees his hand point to the table beside Grandma who has been watching the couple with a very pleased grin.  Capone is stretched out beside her, ignoring Irma and Reggie completely.  Irma blushes at her grandmother seeing their tender moment.  
    “Hello dearie, don’t mind me,”  she lowers her broad grin back to her needle point.  
    “I should get the rest of the birds to the porch.” Irma manages to say.  
    “I’ll help.”  Reggie steps back and takes her hand.  He doesn’t need to say anything else because he is here and wants to be with her.  That is all she cares about right now.    
  
    With that last trip, they have all the birds on to the porch.  Irma shuts the back door to the screened in room.  There are a couple of cages she opens and carefully lifts the doves out.  Irma has a perch for them.  It’s a cut branch mounted into a flower pot weighted with small river stones.  There is another one in the opposite corner of the porch so they have a place to fly back and forth.  The doves settle on the perch.  Irma talks softly to them.  Then she makes sure every one has water and feed.   
    Reggie has settled himself into a wicker patio chair watching Irma at work.  He reaches down and scratches his sleeping dog’s tummy.    
    When Irma is done she turns to Reggie and Grandma, “I guess I should start dinner.”  
    Reggie pulls out a chair, “Already done.  The lasagna is baking, the salad is chilling, the garlic bread is resting and so now do you.”  He pours her a glass of White Zinfandel.  She takes the seat and the wine with a sip.  
    “This is good.  How did dinner get done?”  
    “By the way, I can cook,” he smiles at her.  
    “And I do know where you hide the good baking dishes,”  Grandma chips in.  
    Irma takes another drink of her wine. “I love you both. I am so lucky to have you.”  
    Grandma winks to Reggie, “Yes you are, dearie.”  
    Irma grimaces though. “Grandma, don’t do that.” She needs to stop Grandma from leading Reggie into a Reggie & Irma’s future conversation. It’s hard enough that she hasn’t had that conversation with him.    
          Reggie just smiles and sips his own wine.  “It’s alright.  I get it a lot when I am with my family.”  
    Irma tries to keep the evening light even though she is bothered a little by Grandma‘s prodding. “Well, not tonight you don’t. Tonight you have to defend yourself in cards.”  
    “You two really think you have a chance against an accounting major who grew up in night clubs?”  He starts the ribbing with a devilish grin.  
    Grandma licks the thread and deftly slides it through the needle, “Honey, I hang out with little old ladies who were soberly catering their husband’s drunken poker games with their veteran buddies.  What do you think your chances are?”  
    They both look to Irma who just smirks, “Who do you think taught me to play poker?  The poker face who hid the bonds and started this whole mess.”  
    
    Irma is saved by the oven timer goes off and gets up to take care of the meal.  Reggie follows her.  Carefully she pulls the lasagna out of the oven and slides the garlic bread in.  Reggie gets the salad and dressing, Irma grabs the plates.  Reggie finds the forks and then they just stand there facing each other.  
    “I could get used to this,” he carefully says.  Irma tries not to jump too excitedly. She just didn’t want to get her hopes up that he was feeling it too.  So she beams up at him and he returns the smile.    
    Then he feels panic in his chest.  Maybe he’s gone too far.  What if… he’s getting ahead of himself.  The smile drains from his face.  He thumbs his fist down the hall.  She nods.    
         As he heads down to the bathroom,  Irma worries she’s done something to scare him off.  Maybe she’s gotten her hopes up just like she feared.   
  
    Reggie closes the bathroom door and has to slow his breathing down.  Surrounded by feminine things; flowery soap, perfume, make up, earring basket,  he faces himself in the mirror.  What has become of him?  Can he actually ask that question again?  Is he actually ready to be surrounded by all these things?  Forever?  
    Upon the wall beside the light switch, is a photo. He looks at it closely.  He can see a younger Grandma Dora.  Beside her is a man about her own age, it must be Grandpa.  Standing in front of them is a woman.  She looks so much like Irma, but holding her hand is another dark haired girl about twelve.  This is Irma’s family.  
    He knows the picture he has in his own kitchen of his sisters, their husbands, children, and his parents.  His family.  
    What about our family?  Our family…  
  
    Before he can ponder too much more, the kitchen timer goes off again.  The bread is done which means dinner is ready.  He better get his game face on and.  Yes this is what he wants, but he doesn’t have to make the move tonight.  He has to talk to Irma first.  Alone.  Tonight is about fun and friends.    
    He takes a deep breath and washes his hands, then he heads to the kitchen.  He carries the salad and dressing out to the porch.  From her seat. Irma watches him to see if he is alright.  To ease the concerned look on her face, he takes her hand and gives it a kiss.  A sure fire way to let her know, he wants to be here tonight with her and everything is alright. Grandma says the blessing and they dive in.  
  
    Over dinner, Irma tells him about the church service planned for the next day.  Grandma fills him in on the Noah’s Ark program they are performing later. Reggie enjoys the story and the excitement they are both involved with.  
    “I can hardly wait,”  Reggie smiles.  “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
    “Do you want to help me with the bird cages tomorrow?”    
    “Should I meet you here or at the church?”    
    “What would be easier?”  
    Grandma just watches the banter between them.  
    “Ah, just meet me at the church.  It’s closer for you.  In case Capone gets tired.”  
    Reggie can see she is trying to keep him from being too committed.  Then she quickly changes the subject.  
    “So, how did your trip go?”  Irma asks.  
    “It was a train the trainer course.  They teach me and give me all the software, then I go back to my division and train each group.  The person I flew with splits the chore with me.”  
    Grandma finds this quite interesting. “So how long will it take you to train all your people in your group?”  
    “I have to have it done by the end of the month.  The new program rolls out by then and I have to make sure everyone can run it successfully.  No one wants to screw up someone’s tax processing by a simple key stroke error.”  
    Grandma smiles, “Ah, that never happens.”  Irma lowers her fork to look up at her shocked.  Reggie also looks at her as if she is serious.  Then they see that glint in her mischievous eyes.  
    Reggie lowers his fork completely and leans in to look deep into Grandma’s eye, “Who are you?  Did you mess up your own taxes on purpose?”  He uses his best government official stare-down tactic.  
    Grandma lowers her fork as well and leans in with her own game face.  Irma is beginning to look concerned at the staring contest.  Grandma smirks, “You’ll never know.”  
    “I have ways to make you talk,” he tries again to use his government attitude and stare down.  
    “And I have a chocolate cake you will never see,” she retorts not breaking the eye contact..  
    He holds the stare for a moment longer.  Then he sits back, giving in, “That was low.  Man, chocolate cake, that’s a brutal tactic.”  
    Grandma picks her fork back up and winks to Irma, “Worked with your Grandpa every time.”  
    “So that’s how you were able to get all those new hummingbird feeders after he said you had too many already,” Irma is amazed.  Grandma gives a wicked smirk.  
    “We should hire more chocolate-cake-baking-grandmothers for the criminal investigation teams.”  
    Grandma takes a bite of her lasagna and then winks, “Where do you think I learned these tricks?  There’s secret side to me that you will never know.”  
    Reggie leans over to Irma with a stage whisper, “Irma, she frightens me.”  
    “And she’s teaching me everything she knows,” Irma returns.  
    He gives them both his mock scared look like he’s in a horror movie and can’t get out.  The table erupts in laughter.  Reggie has to remove his glasses to wipe the tears of laugher.  Irma joins him which sets Grandma laughing harder and has her removing her own.  
    “I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time.  Gosh, this feels wonderful,” he resets his glasses.  
    Grandma also calms, “I thought you said you were raised by comedians.”  
    “Yeah, but that was hecklers and worked routines, stage stuff.  This is just down right fun.”  
    “Can I meet your family?” Irma is worried he is embarrassed by her.  
    He sees her concern, “Yes.  Let me find the right time.  I have to warn you, my sisters have been trying to marry me off since they found their own Prince Charmings.  I have been doing my best to avoid their blind dates and other cockamamie schemes.  So, if they see me holding your hand, they are going to start talking wedding plans with you right away.”  
    “Is that a bad thing?”  Grandma asks.  
    Reggie feels he can be honest.  This wasn’t the conversation he was expecting tonight, but it’s on the table now.  “I don’t want to rush anything.  I don’t want to ruin a good thing.  I don’t want to mess up.”  
    “Oh that is going to happen.  Everyone messes up.  But it’s how you get through it and not letting the stupid stuff be deal breakers.  Everyone is going to fight and hurt somebody’s feelings.  But it’s honestly being sorry for the pain you caused.  It’s the learning from the blunder.  It’s the holding on to what is important.  I was hurt when your Grandpa broke my first hummingbird feeder.  It was the one my father had given me as a little girl.  I was mad.  But I could see that your Grandpa felt just as bad.  His heart hurt because mine did.  How could I be mad at a man who felt that way?  He buried it like a funeral, and then hunted the garage sales for a replacement. Five years went by and he gave me one for my birthday.”  Reggie reaches across the table to squeeze her hand.  He can see the tenderness that moment still means to her.  Irma puts her hand on his arm.  It touches her that he cares so much for her Grandma.  
    “My grandmother lived in New York.  I never met her.  I have some letters and a couple phone calls, but never like this.  My other grandmother died before I was born.”  Grandma squeezes his hand tenderly too.  
    Irma gets up and comes back with the tissues.  Everyone wipes their tears leaving   Grandma in smiles. “You may need another box after I beat you all at cards.”    
         They all laugh.  
  
  
    Soon the dishes are cleared and the cake is cut.  Irma finds the cards and the coffee.  The table is set up for a vicious card game.  Grandma pulls out the poker chips.  Irma shakes her head, “Are those Grandpa’s?”  Grandma just smiles and brushes the dust off.  Grandma passes out the poker chips.  While Irma is pouring the coffee, Grandma deals the cards.  
    “Alright you two, I don’t play that stupid poker, rivers, and flops and all that crap.  Straight poker.  Like the saloons.  So ante up and get your game face on,”  Grandma is straight to the point.  
    Reggie rubs his hands together and looks at his cards.  He looks between his two opponents.  He wonders what his chances are.  He knows Grandma is shrood, but Irma is his sweet heart.  
  
    After about two hours, they are all feeling tired. Reggie makes the final call.  Everyone is surprised, Irma is the winner.  Most surprised is Irma.  She doesn’t gloat, just a wily smile.  Grandma puts the cards and chips away.  
    “I guess I should gather up Capone’s stuff,” Irma quietly says.  She retreats to her room for the laundry basket.  
    Reggie leans down and scratches his dog’s ears.  “Are you ready to go home, boy?”  Capone just leans into his hand.  
    “He’s been such a good dog and I don’t like dogs,”  Grandma informs him.  
    “He didn’t do anything bad?”  
    “No, I think he knew he was a guest.  You are very good to him.”  
    “He’s been very good to me.  He’s helped me through a lot of stuff.”  
    Irma returns to the kitchen and washes out Capone’s bowls.  She dries them off and listens to Reggie and Grandma talking.  She loads up the basket with his things and brings them out to the patio table.  
    “Oh, that’s where that went.  I thought I was just too tired to remember,” he smiles.  Irma hands him the leash.  “Capone, car?”  The dog jumps up wagging his tail.  Irma kneels down to the dog and ruffles his ears while he licks her face.  
    “You have been a good boy and I have enjoyed your visit.  Now you must be good when you get back home.  No howling.”  Capone snuggles into her cuddle.  
    Reggie gives Grandma a kiss to the cheek, “I will see you soon, Grandma.”  
    “Thank you for coming, Reggie.  It has been a pleasure.”  She kisses him back.  
    Irma picks up the basket and walks Reggie to his car.  Silently they load the basket and the dog.  Reggie goes to his driver’s door. but he doesn’t open it.  He pulls Irma into his embrace.  She wonders if she will get her kiss tonight and looks up to him with an almost pleading look.  
    He closes his eyes and makes a silent prayer.  He strokes her face with a tender hand.  “We need to talk alone.   I know this week will be nuts with the training.”  
    “That’s okay.  My schedule will be busy with Noah.  Our first performance is the weekend after.”  
    “So we won’t be able to talk this weekend,” he understands.  
    “But you want to talk to me,” she smiles.  That is all that is important to her.  He nods.  Capone starts to bark.  
    “I should get him home.  I’ll meet you tomorrow,” he says stepping back.  He isn’t going to kiss her.  He can see her disappointment so he reaches over and secures a warm kiss to her cheek, “Soon” he whispers.  He gets into the driver’s seat and starts the engine.  She waves as he pulls away.  
    Irma holds her hand to her cheek that he just kissed.  That has got to be the warmest kiss she has ever gotten on her cheek.  She slowly walks back to the house and locks the door for the night.  What are his issues?  She knows what hers are, but what are his?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastor gives a sermon about animals.

{ warning sermon included here}  
  
    The next morning, Reggie brings his Jeep slowly into the parking lot.  The church front lawn is ringed with about ten fifteen different fruit trees.  The lot next door to the church is a community garden.  Stalks of tall corn, a small run of grapes, trellises of tomatoes and beans, and short fluff patches of leafy lettuce can be see through the chain link fence.  He clips on Capone’s leash and leads him out of the car.  He grabs his folding chair and Bible out of the back and leads Capone to the entrance path of the service.  
    There are several members of the church around the lawn setting things up.  They have aqua blue t-shirts on with white letters across the back proclaiming : **Missed the Boat?**   One of the ladies with dark hair piled up on top of her head with a couple fake humming birds pinned in the hair/nest catches his attention.  She turns around and he can see the front of her shirt.  It’s Noah’s Ark and lots of animals headed up the plank-door-ramp with the words **Feel Like You Have …**  
    Reggie and Capone  stride over to Irma.  She smiles when they reach her.  Reggie starts, “So, how can we help?”  
    “I have those birds,” she points near the closest tree, “That need to be hung in the trees.”  He follows her sight line.  There are cages beneath each of the trees.  She hands him a handful of rope and clips. “I’m going to see what else I can do to help to help with the rest of the set up.”  He nods but doesn’t step away.  Neither does she.  “Reggie, I’m really glad you came.”  
    “I like being with you.  I like doing things with you.  This is nice getting to share something that is important to you,” he says it softly.  
    “The only thing more important than Grandma is my walk with Christ.  I’m glad we could share this together, too.”  Their smiles are like an embrace to their hearts.  She heads on over to a horse trailer backing in beside the church building.   
  
    Reggie sets his chair and Bible down.  He takes Capone with him as they go to each tree and securely hang the bird cages from each tree.  Capone doesn’t utter a bark or a growl.  He just sniffs each cage and cocks his head at each bird’s call.  Reggie is just amazed.  This dog who can chase squirrels across the park at full tilt doesn’t say a thing to the birds.  Amazing.  Does this dog know something he doesn’t?  
  
    Reggie gets all the birds hung up and glances around for Irma.  Irma and some of the other women are setting up poster boards with photos on them.  Reggie goes over and gets a closer look at them.  There are black and white photos and color photos.  The congregation has been encouraged to bring their pets and photos for the boards.  
    The minister unloading the horse trailer.  He takes out a donkey and a delightful Palomino.  Soon the congregation begins arriving.  Some are tacking up their photos,  others have pets on leashes, on their shoulders, or little carriers.  He even sees some doggie strollers.  Most surprising, is the TV crew that showed up.  Reggie points them out to Irma.    
         She smiles, “Yeah, I called them.  Asked them if they wanted a feel-good story for today.  The newscaster is a big fan of SPCA, and one of our customers.  She loved the idea.  Helps get the word out about our show coming up, too.”  
    Reggie curls an eyebrow at her, “Ah yes, I forgot, you are in media relations.”  
    She wrinkles her nose at him,. “Why, do you know a business that gets a bad warp and needs a positive spin?”    
    Instead of answering the question, he pinches her nose, “You just think you are so funny.  Don’t you?”  
    “Have you met anyone any funnier?”  She beams.  He rolls his eyes and groans.  
    
    Then the small band up toward the front row of chairs begin playing old hymns.  Reggie instantly recognizes “All Creatures Great and Small.”  
    The lay leader calls to order the service.  The children’s ministry department has about fifty kids between the ages of two and twelve come up.  The older ones have on plain t-shirts in the colors of the rainbow.  The rest of the kids have on paper plate masks they have made or costumes of different animals.  They all sing:  
 _  
The Lord told Noah there’s gonna be a floody floody  
The Lord told Noah there’s gonna be a floody floody  
Get those children out of the muddy muddy  
Children of the Lord_  
  
 _So rise and Shine and give God your glory glory_  
Rise and shine give God your  glory glory  
Rise (clap( and Shine (clap) give God your glory glory  
Children of the Lord.  
  
The Lord told Noah to build him and arky arky  
The lord told Noah to build him an arky arky  
Build it out of Hickory Barky Barky  
Children of the Lord  
  
The animals they came on by two-sy two-sy  
The animals they came on by two-sy two-sy  
Elephants and kangaroo-sy roo-sy  
Children of the Lord  
  
It rained and poured for 40 days-y days-y  
It rained and poured for 40 days-y days-y  
Nearly drove those animals crazy crazy  
Children of the Lord  
  
Then the sun came out and dried up the landy landy  
The sun came out and dried of the landy landy  
Every thing was fine and dandy dandy  
Children of the Lord.  
  
    Then the kids take their seat with their parents.  The minister comes riding up the center path on his Palomino.  He gets the horse to rear back on his hind legs pawing at the air.  Every one applauds and he waves his hat, “Hi-ho Silver!”  Then he brings the horse back down with a neigh.  The minister slides off the back of the horse with the grace of a western movie star.    
      Irma leans over to Reggie, “He’s been practicing that for weeks.”  Reggie joins the chuckling crowd.  
    For which the minister takes a bow.  Then he sets his hat down at the base of the flower covered cross holding up the podium.  “Let us pray.”  Everyone bows their heads.  “Thank you Lord for these amazing creatures you have created.  You truly have made this world bountiful and teaming with life.  Teach us to respect your creations, and to be stewards of the gift You have given us.  Amen.”  The congregation responds likewise.  
    The minister crosses up front, “So how many of you ever had pets?”  Everyone in the congregation raises their hands and giggle.  He leans forward, “Why?”  He looks around the crowd.  “Ah ha!  Not so easy to answer.  Okay, just to get the record straight;  this celebration service is to God, the Amazing Creator.  This is not a service about his creations.”  His horse neighs loudly.  Then minister turns to the horse, “Oh, sorry if you didn’t read the memo correctly.”  Everyone laughs.  Then the donkey besides the horse starts braying sounding like he was laughing.  That just sends the crowd laughing harder.  
    Rob, the minister, puts his hands on his hips and turns to the equine, “Look it you two, stop upstaging me.”    Then Rob turns back to the crowd.   “Alright where was I?  Oh yes, animals.  Do you see us as God’s pets?  I don’t.  As much as these guys seem to have free will,” he turns as the arbor his heard being munched on by his horse.  Another chuckle.  Rob turns to his wife, “Who’s idea was it for this service?  It’s gone to the dogs.”  The dogs start barking.  Another chuckle.  Rob is now wiping his eyes from laughing so hard.  “I’m sorry guys, but this service might go long.”  The dogs calm down.  
  
    Rob tries again, “Alright.  How many times are animals mentioned in the Bible?  Genesis covers Garden of Eden and Noah’s Ark.”  Irma’s team jumps up.    
       Rob mock scowls at them, “I told you no advertising during the service.  Sit.  Good stage crew.”  He shakes his head at them chuckling.    
      “But my grandson reminded me about Moses and the plagues.  Frogs, flies and the snake on Moses’ staff.  It even ate the pharaoh’s magician’s snake.  Alright, then we get to Jonah.  Now there was a smelly situation.  Then there was Daniel and the lion’s den?  Right?  David and all his sheep. Yes even remember when Samuel used a pet sheep as a metaphor for his treatment of Bathsheba? Abraham and Isaac with the ram caught in the bushes?  Jesus triumphant entry into Jerusalem on a white donkey?  Jesus‘ returning war horses from Revelation.”  
    “Okay Brighty, remember when the angel used the donkey to get his point across to the wayward prophet?”  The donkey nods his head.  “Even the donkey saw the angel.”  
    Then he turns around and points to their stained glass window.  “And who can forget Matthew 6:25-34 “Even the lilies of the field and the birds of the air your Father feeds them.  Are you not more valuable to Him than them?  Fear not.”  
    “God has created everything.  Form the smallest living organism to the largest whale and dinosaur,” he winks to some of the children.  “And he created each and everyone of you.  Over and over again He says in the Bible how important each and every life is.  He told us that the animals were for us.  For food and for companionship.  And I, for one, am glad he did.”    
       He whistles and Silver comes to his side.  “Because there are things Silver and I talk about that I know my wife doesn’t understand.”  Everyone laughs.  Then he looks endearingly at his wife, “And then it’s also nice to go for a nice ride by the river together to escape time and turmoil.”  Everyone smiles in agreement.  He looks out to the crowd.  “Ushers please come forward.  Today’s offering will be spread between the SPCA, the Pet Pantry, Mustang Rescue and the Greyhound House.  So please join us in prayer.”  
    “Thank you Mighty Creator for our friends.  Thank you for the blessings and miracles that come into our lives with them. We ask your guidance for their health and devotion.  Amen.”


	14. Chapter 14

Time passes, and Irma and Reggie continue their dinner and event like dates.  Some of them are even as simple as a rented movie at his apartment or at her home with Grandma.  They are certainly becoming a regular item and Reggie knows it’s time to reveal something very important to Irma.    
    So he picks up the phone, and makes the call.  
  
    Irma’s phone rings.  “Hello?”  
    Reggie asks her, “What are you doing Saturday?”  
    “Nothing.  James’s is manning the store, so I have the day off.”  
    “How would you like to meet me at the beach?”  
    “Which one?”  
    “La Jolla Shores.  Say about eight in the morning.”  
    She ponders, “What are you up to?”  
    He laughs, “I thought you might like to do something different. It will be fun.”  
    She shrugs, “Okay.  Should I bring anything?”  
    “Running shoes, beach blanket and those famous sandwiches.”  
    “You, my dear have a date.”  
    He laughs, “Irma, you are so easy to please.”  
    “And you are sneaky.”  
    “You have no idea.”  The tone is devastating heavy with innuendo.  
    Irma coughs to clear her desire, “I better go.”  
    Reggie also feels the tension, “Ah, yeah.  I’ll see you Saturday.”  
    “Reggie, I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
    “Yeah, I know.”  The silence lingers.  He doesn’t return the words.  “Bye.”  
    “Bye,” she sounds disappointed.  
  
  
    That Saturday, Irma somehow manages to get a parking place at La Jolla Shores.  She looks around it looks like an event is going on today.  Why would Reggie invite her to the beach on such a busy day?  As she gets closer, she sees that it is a triathlon to support leukemia survivors and research.  She looks around the huge crowd.  Then she hears a familiar bark and her name.  
    She puts a hand to her brow to help her narrow down the faces in the crowd.  She feels the tongue on her leg before she hears the laughing behind her.  She turns to Reggie and Capone.  Irma is shocked by his attire.  
    Reggie is in a one piece racing swim suit with sleeves and thigh length leggings.  His hair has been cut dramatically short, topped with his tinted goggles.  “Hey, we found you!”  
    She cocks her head sideways, “What’s going on, Reggie?”  
    He is beaming, “Well, I thought it was time I showed you how I relax.  You know shrug off the stress of the job.”  
    She smirks to him, “A triathlon is relaxing?”  
    He wiggles his eyebrows at her, “You know, a field analyst can only take so much from those harassing home visits.  Some of those people… argh.”  She shoves him in the chest for teasing her.  
    He laughs fully and holds out the leash.  “Would you mind?”  She takes the leash and warily glances back at him.  
    “Did you call me down here just to baby sit?”  
    He blushes, “Well, I wondered if you could pick up my bike at the end of the second leg.”  He holds out his car keys, a pass, and a map.  
    She takes the keys and the pass, “You owe me a fish dinner.  And I don’t mean with chips.  I want lobster and swordfish. And dessert!”  
    He sticks a hand out, “Deal!”  
    She wrinkles her nose at him, “And you better do good on this race.”  
    He points to the sky, “That’s up to someone else.”  
    Irma laughs then Reggie steps closer and turns more serious, “I was hoping you would pray with me before they fire the pistol.”  She nods and bows her head.  He presses his forehead to the top of hers.  
    “Run the good race, isn’t that what you said Dear Lord.  We pray that this race goes safely and successfully.”  
    “Racers!  To your marks!” the PA system calls.  
    “Yes dear Lord.  Let today be a success. Amen.”  Reggie finishes.  Then he steps back.  With a last stroke to her cheek, he dashes off.  
  
    Irma finds a place to watch the start of the race on the shore.  Reggie is in the middle of the crowd, but one of the few in that attire.  The pistol goes off and he dashes across the sand into the surf.  Irma finds herself cheering him on.  It has to be a good two hundred yards out to the buoy.  The surf is a froth of white and blue-green from all the flailing arms and legs.  Irma looses sight of him, so then she just watches the ones coming out of the water.  She is quiet surprised to find him in the lead.  He had to be one of the first twenty men out of the water.  
    She sees them dash towards the bikes.  Irma quickly has to find Reggie’s blue Liberty.  Finally, she finds it on the second rush through the parking lot.  She figures, Reggie may have finished that lap by the time she figures out where she is going!  
    But she does find the pick up point and he isn’t far behind in the pack.  She can see the sweat coming off his brow.  He shoots her a smile as he quickly sets his bike aside.  There is a bag, beside the bike with his numbered tag on it.  He changes his shoes and then with a last smile to her, he heads down the dirt path that follows back towards La Jolla Shores.  
    Irma shows the pass to the guard and takes Reggie’s bike and his bag.  It takes her a good five minutes to figure out how to secure his bike to the rack on his car.  The bag was easier to toss into the back.  Now back to the parking lot and try to find a space.  
    She gets that done and wiggles her way through the crowd.  By the energy coming from the crowd, she can tell this must be the first few racers coming towards the finish line.  There is a long haired red-head right next to Irma.  She seems to be really excited.  Then Irma hears what she is shouting:  
    “Reggie!  Come on Reggie!  You can do it!  Carla loves you!”  Irma stops and stares at this woman.    
    Then Irma tells herself, “She must be cheering for a different Reggie.”  
    But when Irma sees her Reggie comes pounding down the path in his same outfit and the woman goes even more ecstatic.  Irma freezes.  Reggie crosses the finish line.  He is searching the crowd.   The red head dashes towards him.  When he spots her, his face lights up.  The red head leaps into his arms.  Reggie lift her off the ground in a spinning embrace.  Then to Irma’s horror, the woman plants a kiss directly on Reggie’s lips.  
    “I love you Reggie!”  the red head says.  
    “I love you too, Annie.”  Reggie responds.  No sooner have the words come out of his mouth, than Reggie sees Irma.  The color drains from Irma’s face.  He steps towards her yet Annie doesn’t let go.  Irma backs up.  The rest of the racers are coming across the finish line.  The race officials are telling Reggie and Annie to clear the area.  Irma clips Reggie’s keys to Capone’s leash.  Reggie watches as Irma ties Capone’s leash to the metal barricade separating them.  Then she turns her back on him and walks away.  
    Reggie calls to her, “Irma!  Wait!  Irma!”  
  
    Irma feels like she has run her own marathon.  She rushes towards the parking lot.  As quick as she can, she starts her engine and pulls out of the parking lot.  She causes horns to honk as she cuts someone off.  “Forgive me Lord,” she gasps and hurries towards I5.    
    Her phone rings but she lets it go to voice mail.  It rings again.  Once again she lets it go to voice mail.  As soon as it stops ringing, she powers it off.  
    She tries to listen to the radio, but it’s all love songs.  She tries to flip it to the Christian station.  The message is about forgiveness.  Irma finally gives up and rides the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
    But she doesn’t go home.  She goes to work.  Sounds like a good day to sweep and mop the store room.  James comes in and Irma growls at him, “I just mopped that!  Stay off my floor!”  
    James stands still.  He can see the tears streaming down her face.  “Irma, I thought you were spending the day with Reggie.”  
    Irma slops the mop very close to James’ new shoes, “Apparently he forgot to tell me he loves someone else.”  
    James is shocked.  He steps back as Irma turns her back to him.  He knows better than to talk to her in this mood.  Instead he puts the  **CLOSED FOR CLEANING** sign in front of the door.  A clear warning to all employees to stay away.  
      
    When Irma does get home, Grandma is still awake with Mora.  Irma tries to slip in, but not with the women in the front room.  Grandma tells her, “Reggie called.”  Irma just nods.  “Did you two have a fight?”  Irma shakes her head.  “Are you going to call him back?”  Irma shakes her head again.  “Irma…”  
    Irma raises her hand to be quiet, “I’m going to bed.  Reggie can go… anywhere he likes.”  With that, Irma closes the conversation.  Grandma and Mora are silent.  Irma is grateful for their silence.


End file.
